The Power Of The Dark Side
by RainingStarWars
Summary: After the Battle of Endor, Luke expected Dark Side temptations to end. He was clearly wrong. The call to the Dark is stronger than ever, but will Luke be able to overcome these random bursts of anger and hatred? And will he be able to hide it from his friends at the same time? (Rated T for violence and dark thoughts, other than that it's basically K plus)(Cover by Disney Syndulla!)
1. Chapter 1

Luke stared at his reflection, gloved hands trembling as he gripped the counter. He breathed in short, shaky breaths as he stared into his own eyes. The fading yellow and red orbs that now replaced his originally blue and white ones sent a chill down his spine. He lifted his real hand, rubbing it down his sweat-covered face. Was his skin always so pale?

So this was who he was now. Lines under his eyes and messy blond hair plus the new eyes and skin tone truly made him appear wicked. It made him appear like he was on the Dark Side. Like he was a Sith... Luke threw both hands over his face, moaning in despair. This isn't who he wanted to be!

How long would this terrible trial last? It was tearing him apart inside! He couldn't tell his friends, but if he did not release his emotions to someone, then he would surely destroy himself! Or worse... He would destroy them. Luke took his gloves off, placing them on the counter anxiously. The thought made him shiver, but it also filled him with rage.

Rage... Oh, how well he had become aquainted with that emotion the past few weeks. Luke openly groaned in frustration, slamming his fists against the glass of the mirror. It cracked, and he slammed it again. Shards of glass flew across the room, some scratching his face and others his arms. The pieces littered the counter and floor, and Luke could feel blood drizzle from his real hand.

The Jedi welcomed the pain.

He looked up into the few remaining pieces in the mirror, seeing his eyes had returned to their normal blue. However, they still appeared to be faded. It was as if they could turn that sickly yellow any second. Tears ran down Luke's cheeks as he heard his friends call to him from the other room. They sounded concerned about him.

 _They're worrying about the wrong person._ he thought bitterly, warm tears burning the cuts on his face. Luke knew they should be worried about their own lives rather than his. Why did things have to be this way? He thought this Dark Side temptation would end after the Emperor had been destroyed, but he was clearly wrong.

It all started to get worse a few weeks ago.

...

"Are you going to tell him?" Luke asked his sister quietly, glancing towards the doorway in case Han walked in. Leia looked down nervously, ringing her hands together. The princess was clearly anxious, although Luke honestly didn't understand why. There was nothing to fear in the slightest.

"I know I'll have to eventually, but... I don't know." Leia mumbled the last part. Luke raised his eyebrows, taking her by the shoulders. He shook her slightly.

"What do you not know? All you have to do is tell him!" he smiled at her. Leia sighed, shaking her head. It just wasn't that simple...

"Luke, what if Han doesn't want to have a child?" she blurted. That was the whole reason she was so afraid. Leia was ecstatic to discover she was pregnant. Ever since she and Han had married, Leia had craved the feeling of holding her little boy or girl's hand as they lived in a peaceful and happy home. She imagined Han playing games with them both, laughing as their child brought warm smiles to both of their faces.

It was truly something the princess wanted, but would Han want it as well? It was clear he was not as independant and self-centered as he let on. Han loved Leia, Chewie, and Luke dearly, so it would make sense for him to love their own child just the same. However, Leia was still nervous. Han might think it was too soon, or he might not want children at all.

But Leia was already pregnant, so it was too late for him to say no now. Unless he left... Although, Han rarely stayed commited to leaving. He came back to help destroy the first Death Star, and he stayed to save Luke when he went missing on Hoth. No, Han would never leave, but would he be happy?

Luke hugged his sister, placing his chin on her head. He rubbed her shoulder soothingly. "Of course Han wants children, Leia. You know how big of a softie he actually is." he laughed at the end, and Leia did as well. Luke pulled back slightly, keeping his hands on her shoulders as he planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. "It is going to be alright." he comforted.

Leia smiled just as there were the sounds of footsteps coming up the _Millennium Falcon_ 's ramp. "I'm back." they heard Han call. Leia froze, but Luke just smiled reassuringly.

"Tell him." he whispered, slipping away from the Main Hold. Of course, he didn't go far. Luke simply hid himself behind the wall, listening in on the conversation that would soon happen. He heard Han step in, then walk over to Leia.

"Hey, Sweetheart." Han said, wrapping his arms around Leia and kissing her softly on the lips. Leia smiled, but she seemed uneasy. The smuggler tilted his head, noticing his wife's strange behavior. "What's wrong?" he asked. Leia sighed, staring at the floor.

"I have something I need to tell you." she said, then hastily added. "It isn't bad, I just don't know what you'll think." Han nodded, taking her hand and pulling her down beside him on the couch. He looked into Leia's eyes, placing a gentle kiss on her hand.

"Whatever you need to say." he smiled. Leia gave a small smile in return, nodding. She stared at their intertwined fingers as she began to speak.

"I've known this for a few days now, but I just didn't know how to explain it to you and Luke. Especially you." she started, her voice uncharacteristically nervous. Han nodded as he listened, wondering what she had to say. Leia sighed, looking away to the floor. "Han, I... I'm pregnant." Han froze, his grip on her hands loosening.

There was silence a few moments, the only noise being Leia's pounding heart. Eventually, she heard her husband whisper. "You're... Pregnant? Like... We're gonna have a... A kid?" he sounded dazed. Leia nodded, refusing to look him in the eye. Was he mad?

"Y-Yes," she stuttered, closing her eyes. "Are you upset..?" she asked worriedly. Han turned to her in shock, his eyes wide.

" _Upset_?" he repeated. Leia looked at him, only to see a large, stupid grin spreading across her husband's face. "Upset?!" he excaimed, "Are you kidding me?" Han leapt to his feet, pulling Leia up with him. He wouldn't stop smiling, and now he was laughing hysterically. "This! This is _wonderful_!" the Corellian shouted.

He lifted Leia, laughing as he spun her around in excitement. Leia was shocked for a moment, but then she joined his laughter, thankful he wasn't upset. However, she was even more happy that Han was so excited. They laughed and laughed, until Han finally stopped spinning and pulled Leia into a passionate kiss.

The princess wrapped her arms and legs around Han to hold on as she kissed back, laughing as she did so. Han held her close and tight as his heart fluttered with joy. They were going to have a child! He was going to be a father. This was truly one of the happiest moments of Han's life.

The couple heard a laugh from behind, only to turn and see Luke watching them with a large smile on his face. "Well, aren't you two adorable." he grinned, walking over to his friends. Han sat Leia down and hugged the young Jedi, tears of joy starting to form in his eyes. Luke laughed as he hugged his brother-in-law.

"I'm gonna have a kid, kid!" Han said excitedly, causing brother and sister to continue laughing at the man. They continued to talk for a few minutes, Han and Leia discussing names for their children. Luke just smiled as he listened, happy to hear his friends so joyous.

However, Luke frowned when a sudden wave of emotions spread over him. His head began to ache terribly, causing the blond to stumble into the Denjarik table. His friends looked at him startled, running over and steadying him. "Are you alright?" Leia asked, concern in her voice. Luke nodded slowly, rubbing the side of his head. What just happened?

The strange sensation left him with a dull headache, one strong enough to make him shaky. The main factor that made him uneasy, however, was the emotions he had felt during the spell. There was so much sudden anger, hatred, and fear. It was gone now, but he could still feel his heart rate speed up.

Luke sighed. "Yes, I am alright. I... I guess it was just headache." when his friends didn't look better, Luke smiled. "It is okay. I will take some pain-killer and lie down. That should help." Han and Leia still appeared skeptical, but they eventually nodded and allowed him to go on his way.

Luke returned to his room, downing two pills as he entered. _That should help._ he assured himself as he pulled off his boots. He didn't bother to change from his clothes, but instead just laid down on top of the blankets, closing his eyes as he rested on the comfy bunk. This was probably nothing more than a headache. There was no reason to worry.

Luke smiled as he began to drift into sleep, thinking how ridiculous it would be to worry over such a thing. However, as his thoughts slowed into the process of sleep, he couldn't help but sense a disturbance in the Force. Not only that, but there was also a brooding darkness looming about. A feeling of dread he had felt before.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Before you read this chapter, I would just like to thank all the people who reviewed so positively! It makes me so happy to know someone enjoys my fanfictions! To answer someone's question, I will update as often as possible. I write when I'm inspired, so it honestly depends. However, I will probably update at least once a week. Literally I will update quite often, but it all depends on if I am inspired. So don't worry, I should finish quickly because I have a LOT of inspiration for this fic! Anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

 _Han backed slowly down the dark hall, glancing from side to side anxiously. His breaths came in nervous pants as sweat trickled down his forehead. He had to escape. If he didn't, then he would surely die. Just like Leia... Han's heart sped up at the memory. He could still feel her soft brown hair running through his fingers._

 _He stopped moving, his attempt to slow his breathing instead causing him to give a miserable sob. Leia... Her blood still stained his pant legs from where he had fallen helplessly at her side, trying in vain to keep her alive. His wife and his unborn child... Both of them were dead._

 _Han wiped his eyes furiously. There would be time to grieve later. Right now, he needed to find Chewie and escape this place. Wherever this place was. The smuggler turned, running down the hall. "Chewie!" he called, praying for an answer. When he got none, he tried again. "Chewie!" Han spoke even louder this time. Surely if Chewie were around he would hear._

 _He groaned, throwing his face into his trembling hands. It was so dark, and there was this unsettling pen-drop silence that echoed throughout all of the halls. Han couldn't see or hear anything. All he wanted was to save his friend and escape. He continued to walk hastily, worrying he would never find the wookie._

 _Suddenly, the Corellian found himself slipping. He fell into something wet and sticky on the floor, feeling his pants become soaked. Han groaned, straining to see what he had landed in in the darkness. He lifted one hand that was still wet with the substance, but inhaled sharply when he saw his palm painted with a dark crimson._

No... _he thought fearfully. Han looked up, only to see the heap of a body in the corner. He crawled through the blood, collapsing beside the corpse._

 _It was Chewbacca._

 _Han's heart sped up again, his throat closing to the point where it was almost impossible to breathe. No... Not Chewie! He couldn't live without Chewie! He sat on his knees, shaking Chewie by the shoulder. He could feel that the fur was wet with blood. "H-Hey, pal." Han smiled brokenly, trying in vain to wake his friend up. "Chewie, it's me. C'mon, buddy, stop sittin' around. W-We gotta get out of here."_

 _As expected, Chewie did not respond to the brunet. The wookie simply laid there, unmoving. Han frowned, tears beginning to well in his eyes. He shook Chewie again, his breath coming shakily. "Chewie, c'mon. W-We have to go now. Get up!" he almost shouted the last part, his voice cracking with emotion. Han slowly pulled his hand back, eyes wide as tears rolled down his cheeks. "P-Please." he begged as his body trembled, "Please don't leave me alone."_

 _When there was no reply once again, Han crumpled into his friend, burying his face in the bloody fur as he cried. Chewie... His best friend... He was gone, too. Han had lost everyone now. He lost his wife, he lost his child, he lost his friend, and he lost..._

 _Han froze when he heard a footstep from behind. He looked up, still clinging to Chewie's fur. The man who had killed his loved ones stood there, face hidden by a dark cloak. Han didn't need to see this man's face, though. He already knew who he was._

 _The smuggler sighed, standing and turning to face the man. His friends' blood covered his whole outfit, his face, and his hands. "If you're gonna kill me, just go ahead and do it." he croaked, wrapping his arms around himself. The room was ice cold as the dark figure approached and activated a lightsaber. It shimmered green._

 _Han stood his ground, not even moving when the man was inches from his face. They stood there for a moment, the only sound being both of their breathing. Han didn't even try to run. He was too tired, too numb, to move, anyway. The man spoke finally, his voice all too familiar, but there was a venomous hiss to it._

 _"I will gladly finish my job." he spoke calmly, coolly, as if he hadn't just murdered two people and an unborn child. He reared back before thrusting the lightsaber through Han's chest, leaving the Corellian gasping as the blade melted through his skin and heart. So this was it..._

 _Even though the pain of his approaching death was overwhelming, Han managed his famous lopsided grin. He placed a hand on the man's shoulder as his vision started to blur. "Thanks, kid." was all he could whisper before collapsing to the floor. Han laid there, a stream of blood flowing from his mouth. Well, at least now he could see Leia and Chewie again._

 _The brunet closed his eyes as he took in one last painful inhale... And released a final shaky breath. The man stared down at Han Solo as he laid there, death having already stolen his life from him. This dark figure stalked over to the dead wookie nearby, glaring down into the pool of blood surrounding him. He removed his hood..._

 _Only to see the face of Luke Skywalker staring back._

* * *

"NO!" Luke cried, bolting up in bed. Sweat poured down his face, mixing with the tears that were now starting to fall. The young Jedi clutched his chest, taking a deep breath. He needed to calm down. He needed to focus! Breathe in, and breathe out. Breathe in, and breathe out. It was only a dream... No. It was a nightmare.

A terrible, terrible nightmare. One that left Luke's blood cold as ice and his skin pale from fear. Killing his friends... How could he do such a thing? Even in a dream? The idea made him shudder. Luke wrapped his arms around his knees, curling up in the fetal position. He allowed himself to sob away his fears.

Pieces of the horrible nightmare flew through his mind like shattered glass. Luke could still see the heartbroken expression on Han's face, and the bloody corpses of Leia and Chewie laying at his feet. He had killed his sister and both of his friends, not to mention Leia's unborn child. Oh, Force. How could he?!

Luke released another catastrophic sob. The dream just wouldn't leave his mind. The blond realized that he would be unable to sleep until he saw that his friends were safe and sound. Luke crawled out of bed, his socked feet almost slipping on the hard floors. He glanced in the mirror, remembering that he hadn't changed from his normal black Jedi outfit into his pajamas. He would do that after he saw the others.

Luke crept into the hall, glancing around before approaching Han and Leia's room. He peeked his head through the door carefully. When he looked inside, the young Jedi was delighted to see his friends sleeping soundly and safe. Han had his arms wrapped around Leia, holding her sleeping form close. Their foreheads were touching, and their noses were only inches apart. They looked peaceful and in love.

Luke couldn't help but smile at them. He was thankful for their safety. However, the dream kept replaying itself over and over again in his mind, leaving him unable to relax. Luke took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. His friends were okay. He hadn't hurt them. Everything was fine.

However, Luke then remembered that he hadn't checked on Chewbacca. His breath hitched, and before he could process his actions, he was rushing to find the wookie. As he turned around, the blond gasped when he saw Chewie towering above him. He looked down, sighing in relief. Chewie was okay, too. That meant everything was well. Thank the Force...

Chewie growled questioningly, asking Luke what he was doing awake at such a late hour. Luke rung his hands together, not really knowing what to say. He knew that if he told the others he had had a nightmare like that, they would surely worry. That plus his horrible headache last night had to mean something, and there was something in the Force making Luke uneasy.

Still, Luke didn't want anyone to worry about him. He was the last living Jedi, and he couldn't afford to have people worrying about him. So, instead of telling the truth, Luke decided to lie. "Nothing is wrong, Chewie." he smiled, looking the wookie in the eyes. "I just thought I heard something is all." Chewie gave him a suspicious glance and proceeded to study his expression.

After a moment, Chewie roared that he wasn't being honest. Luke sighed, shaking his head. He knew the truth, as did Chewbacca, and it was hard to fool a wookie. True as that may be, Luke refused to tell anyone about his nightmare. It was too terrible to talk about, anyway. Therefore, the young Jedi continued to be dishonest with Chewie.

Luke forced a small smile, looking back up at his friend. "Really, Chewie, I am fine. Don't worry about me." when he didn't appear convinced, Luke decided to end the conversation. "Well, I am going back to sleep. Goodnight." and he rushed back to his room.

Once back in his room, Luke sighed and dragged himself over to his drawer. He changed into his pajamas before slipping back beneath the blankets on his bed. Hopefully, Chewie wouldn't mention this whole scenario to Han and Leia. Luke desperately didn't want them worrying about him.

As he closed his eyes to fall back asleep, Luke could have sworn he heard a voice he did not recognize hiss into his ear.

 _This is only the beginning._


	3. Chapter 3

"Luke, there you are!" Leia smiled, resting a cup of caf on the table in front of Han. The smuggler smiled and kissed his wife softly before taking a drink, sighing with delight as the warm liquid touched his lips. Luke nodded tiredly as a greeting to his friends before sitting down at the table beside Han.

"Mornin', kid." the Corellian welcomed, sipping his caf. Luke offered a small smile, but still didn't say anything. His head was killing him, not to mention he was exhausted after having yet another nightmare that week. Ever since that first night, the headaches had seemed to never cease, and the terrible dreams had continued to come. Each one more horrible than the last. Each one a more gruesome and painful death Luke had caused his friends.

The young Jedi shivered, his hands turning into fists as the most recent one replayed itself over and over in his head.

* * *

 _"Luke, please stop." Leia whimpered, slowly backing away from her brother. Luke said nothing, approaching her with an expressionless look on his face. The princess continued to step away from him, her eyes wide with terror. She glanced around, looking for a way out, but there was none. She was going to die in here. Just like Han and Chewie..._

 _Tears filled Leia's eyes as she stopped moving, holding her stomach. She still had her unborn child to care for. Perhaps that would save Luke. Maybe if she could get him to remember his nephew or niece, he would stop all of this before it was too late. Leia stood tall, speaking in a firm voice that she normally saved for meetings._

 _"Luke, listen. Think about what you're doing. If you kill me just like you killed Han and Chewbacca," a stray tear rolled down her cheek, "Then you will also kill my child. You'd kill an infant, Luke?" She had expected Luke to at least hesitate, but he didn't even stop. The blond continued to approach his sister, now raising his activated lightsaber into the air._

 _Leia's heart sped up. She was about to turn and run, but found herself tripping over something. A corpse... Leia didn't bother to check who's body it was, but instead continued to try and pull herself up. However, before she could even drag herself an inch, the princess felt the agony of Luke's shimmering blade melting through her flesh._

 _She looked down to see the tip of his lightsaber sticking out from her chest, her tears dripping onto the weapon and sizzling away. Leia pursed her lips as she tasted blood in her mouth. So this was how it all ended... By her own brother's hands. Leia felt her eyes droop as consciousness faded from her mind._

 _The lightsaber withdrew, and the princess of Alderaan fell to the floor. Dead._

* * *

"Luke?" Leia called, causing Luke to gasp and jump. He took a deep breath, glancing around the table at both of his friends. Han and Leia both wore concerned expressions. "Hey, are you alright?" his sister asked. Luke nodded silently, staring down at his gloved hands. They were trembling.

The couple didn't seem convinced. "Yeah, kid, you seem out of it today." Han agreed as Leia set another cup of caf in front of Luke. The young Jedi grabbed his cup, taking a large drink. He was so tired... But he couldn't let them know what was happening. Especially since Luke didn't quite understand himself.

He shook his head. "I'm fine." he mumbled, tracing the rim of his cup with his finger. "Just a little tired, is all." However, it was far more than that. Not only did Luke look tired and anxious, but he was also dripping with sweat. Perhaps he had a fever coming on along with all of this. Wonderful...

Han frowned. "You sure? You don't look so good, Luke." he asked, reaching a hand out as if to feel for a fever on Luke's forehead. Luke didn't know what came over him, but he was suddenly frustrated with both Han and Leia. He told them he was fine. Wasn't that enough for them?!

The blond scowled, gritting his teeth and swatting Han's hand away harshly. Luke pulled back, scooting away from the couple. "I told you, I'm _fine_!" he practically growled. "I'm just tired. Just... Leave me be!" Han leaned back slightly, eyes wide. He looked partially shocked and partially offended. Not to mention slightly hurt as well.

Leia watched the two with shock, surprised at her brother's behavior. Luke breathed heavily a moment before turning back to his cup, taking another sip of the drink. Han continued to stare at the kid with surprise for a few moments before he scowled in return, suddenly mad, too.

"Jeez, kid, we're just tryin' to help!" the smuggler shot back angrily, causing Luke and Leia to cringe at his tone. "You don't gotta get mad just cause we're worried about you!" With that, Han stood from his seat. Luke's expression softened into guilt as he watched his friend storm from the room, clearly hurt.

Leia stared after her husband a moment before turning to Luke, watching him with confusion. The young Jedi sighed, standing from the table. Without speaking a word to his sister, Luke walked from the room. He shut himself in his own room, sliding his back down the door and holding his hands to his face. Why did he act that way?

Luke wasn't trying to be rude, but the same thing that had happened to him the other day had occurred again. When Han and Leia had tried to comfort him, a wave of emotions had washed over him. He felt such terrible anger towards both of them, but that wasn't what scared Luke.

When he had snapped at Han, another feeling had coursed through his veins. One Luke had felt before, but he tried hard to never feel it towards anyone ever again. However, the thought that he would feel this emotion towards Han and Leia made Luke's blood run to ice. Luke wrapped his arms around his legs as he allowed the words to form in his mind.

He had felt hatred.

Luke couldn't believe he had thought such a thing. He didn't hate Han and Leia! He could _never_ hate them. Tears welled in the Jedi's eyes, his anger at himself mixing with guilt and grief. Something was definitely wrong. Luke didn't know what, but he couldn't say otherwise any longer. He decided he needed some help.

Luke closed his eyes, reaching out into the Force. He called out to an old friend, begging for the man to answer his pleas and show himself. It took a few moments of meditation and calling, but eventually, a figure began materializing before him. Luke opened his eyes to see the ghost of Obi-Wan Kenobi standing before him, dressed in his normal Jedi robes, only this time, something was different.

Rather than being an old man as he was when he and Luke had met, Obi-Wan was now several years younger. Instead of his normal white hair Luke had become accustomed to, the Jedi Master now had rather long ginger hair and a beard. His skin was smooth and fair, but his eyes were still bright blue. Luke was able to smile at the sight of his old master, but raised his eyebrows when another figure began to form beside him.

Within seconds, the ghost of Anakin Skywalker was standing next to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan smiled at his old Padawan, who did the same in return. Both turned to face Luke, their arms crossed as they smiled at the young Jedi. However, their expressions turned serious when they noticed Luke's grim appearance.

"You summoned me, Luke?" Obi-Wan said, watching him with concern. Luke nodded, standing from his spot on the floor. He approached the two Force Ghosts wearily.

"Yes," he spoke, hoarse from crying. "Ben... Something is wrong."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry this took longer than the others to post! School just started back and UGH I'm so STRESSED! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"What is wrong, Luke?" Anakin asked, taking a step towards his son. Luke wiped his moist eyes with his sleeve, sniffing as he did so. His father and Obi-Wan were clearly concerned for him. The young Jedi looked from his father to his old master before sighing wearily.

"I... I'm not certain," he started, staring at the floor as he rung his hands nervously. "B-But I know it has something to do with the Dark Side." Obi-Wan and Anakin suddenly froze at the mention of the Dark Side. The friends clearly did not want to have anything to do with that evil power, but they also did not want Luke to be in the presence of it either. Obi-Wan eyed the blond nervously.

"You are facing temptations." he said. It wasn't a question. Luke started to nod, but then stopped.

"Well, in a way, I suppose." he mumbled. Anakin raised an eyebrow.

"Are you... Fearing the loss of your friends, perhaps?" he asked, shuddering as he remembered the horrible temptations he had faced when fearing the loss of his wife, Padme. Luke shook his head.

"N-No." then he hesitated, "Well, not really. I'm not being tempted to join because I think I could protect them. Actually, I am more afraid of what I might do to them if I join the Dark Side." Luke's old master and father seemed confused. Though Obi-Wan had not had much experience with the Dark Side personally, he remembered the horrible rage he had had when Darth Maul had slain his master, Qui-Gon Jinn. He had lost control of his emotions in the moment of fury as the man he loved so much like a father collapsed dying to the floor right in front of him.

Yes, Obi-Wan knew the influence the Dark Side could have on someone, but he did not understand nearly as well as Anakin. Unlike Obi-Wan, Anakin Skywalker had fallen fully into the depths of the Dark Side. He had even been a Sith Lord at one point. Anakin's blood ran to ice at the memories. He had feared the loss of Padme, he had been angry that they had not made him a Master on the Jedi Council, he had hated Obi-Wan for insignificant reasons, and in the end, Anakin suffered for it all.

Both Force Ghosts pitied Luke, but there was one strange aspect to his story. Obi-Wan had been tempted because of the urge to avenge his master's death, and Anakin was tempted by the urge to protect Padme, but Luke was being tempted by... Well, nothing. It was almost as if something - or some _one_ \- were trying to take control of him. However, that couldn't be possible! Anakin had destroyed the Sith, bringing balance to the Force. Could that balance perhaps only be temporary?

Then Obi-Wan remembered back to his Jedi training. He had heard it said that almost all Jedi would face some form of a trail in their lives. A time period where they would unexpectedly be tempted by the Dark Side. There would be no specific reasoning to this temptation, nor would their be any specific source other than the presence of the Darkness. Luke had been tempted before, but this might be even worse than that time.

Obi-Wan explained this to Luke, a grim expression on his ghostly face. Luke's eyes widened as he slowly stumbled back into the door. "Wh-What?" he spoke, horrified. "You mean... I have to fight against the Dark Side _again_? B-But I thought balance had returned to the Force!" Obi-Wan sighed, looking to Anakin sadly.

"Perhaps that balance was merely temporary." he spoke quietly, as if he did not want to believe it himself. Luke grabbed his head with his real hand, slowly sliding his back down the door. If all of this was true, and Luke turned to the Dark Side, there would be no Jedi left to stop the Sith. He had not begun training a new generation of Jedi yet, as there was still much to do before they could start that. As for now, Luke was left to help give hope to everyone as best he could.

A weight seemed to drop on his shoulders, causing Luke to bury his face in his hands. Everything seemed to depend on _him_. A few solutions came to mind, but all of them ended badly or were flawed. Since Luke was the only known being left whom could use the Force from training, then perhaps if he died, there would be no need to worry about any conflict ever again. _If I were to kill myself I could end all of this._ That thought rolled through Luke's mind several times, but he eventually decided it would never work.

Leia was still Force-sensitive, as would her child possibly be. Not to mention there were many other Force-sensitives spread across the galaxy. Even if Luke were to die and take his knowledge of using the Force with him, someone else could possibly discover a way to do the same. There would never be any way to remove the conflict between Light and Dark totally, but Luke had to stay alive and try at least.

If he could just last through this trial, then everything would be fine. So that is what he would do. Luke looked up at his old master and his father, who were watching with pained expressions. It was as if they knew what had been running through the blond's head. Luke sighed, standing to his feet slowly.

"So... How do I withstand this?" he asked, wrapping his arms around himself. Obi-Wan opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when he looked over at the Force Ghost beside him. Memories ran through the Jedi's mind, causing him to sigh and cross his arms.

"I would normally tell you to simply be mindful of your thoughts," he started, but smiled sadly at Anakin, who did the same in return. "and you should. However... Do not just try to control your emotions. You should do so, but that alone is not enough." Anakin nodded in agreement.

"Yes, my son, do not bottle up your feelings. I tried to conquer my anger alone, but in the end, I failed. Your friends" he smiled, placing a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Your _family_ , are the ones you should seek out. They shall help you overcome your fear, anger, and hatred... They can save you from the Darkness, just as you did for me." Anakin smiled at his son, who smiled back sadly.

"Thank you, father. Obi-Wan. I... I will try." Luke confirmed, staring at the floor. Obi-Wan smiled at his old padawan.

"The Dark Side will corrupt your emotions and use them against you, Luke. While we normally say to let go of all you fear to lose, I suggest you cling to them in this case. It is almost as if the Dark Side is working in reverse here... I will consult Master Yoda on the issue at hand, but know that Anakin and I are always there if you need guidance." Luke nodded, understanding what the two were saying. The young Jedi turned to the door, going to open it.

"Thank you both," he said, opening the door. "You have been very helpful. I will be sure to contact you or Master Yoda if I need more assistance." with that, Luke left. He walked down the hall briskly at first, then he slowed. Han... He never apologized for snapping at Han. Luke decided he better do that.

The young Jedi entered the Main Hold of the _Falcon_ , only to find Han leaned back on the couch surrounding the Denjarik table. The smuggler was fiddling with the collar of his jacket, an unusual expression on his face. He seemed kind of... Blank. A common look for someone who refused to show their emotions, especially when hurt or upset.

Luke rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, not really sure what to say. Han still hadn't seemed to notice him. Luke sighed, walking over and sitting down beside his friend. Han jumped slightly when Luke's shoulder brushed his own, but huffed when he saw who it was. The Corellian crossed his arms, looking away. He clearly was still hurt by Luke's harsh behavior earlier.

Luke tapped his thumbs together nervously. "Hi, Han." he said awkwardly, not looking the man in the eye.

Han nodded silently in greeting, but then said "Hey, kid." in return. Luke sighed, scratching his head. He considered telling Han what was happening, and why he was behaving so strange. That's what Obi-Wan and Anakin had suggested he do. Connect with the others around him. However, the memory of one of his past dreams flashed through Luke's mind, causing him to shiver.

He decided it would be safer to just leave the others out of this, even though every part of him screamed _no_. Luke shifted uncomfortably in his seat, a sad look crossing his blue eyes. "Han, I'm sorry for how I acted earlier." he apologized. "I don't know what came over me, but I did not mean to sound so cruel. I suppose I really was just tired and stressed. Please, forgive me." Han glanced at the young Jedi beside him, that pained and blank expression suddenly fading at Luke's honesty.

He smiled, shaking his head slowly. Luke started to say something else, but Han shushed him. "Ah, shut up, kid, I forgive ya." he grinned, wrapping an arm around his friend in a small hug. "I just can't stay mad at you, junior. Same for Leia. You Skywalkers must have a thing for makin' people like ya." Luke smiled up at the man, who smiled back down at him.

No one suspected a thing.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm surprised I could update so fast considering how stressed I am from school! Listen, I have no life and a lot of inspiration for this fic, so that results in fast updates. Lol anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter! This is a more slow chapter and not much happens, but I personally loved writing it! Ya know, SO MUCH HAN AND LUKE FRIENDSHIP FLUFF! *giggles like an idiotic fangirl* Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

Luke knew that this whole Dark Side temptation thing would catch up with him at some point, and he was correct. After many frightening nights of nightmares, the young Jedi decided that no sleep is better than restless sleep. He found himself pushing away tiredness with the Force, which resulted in him lying awake in bed the whole night.

Of course, there were consequences to such actions. Luke would find himself exhausted during the day, and even if he pushed the idea of rest from his mind, sometimes he couldn't help but nod off. When he did start to fall asleep, however, he would quickly be snapped back awake by a terrible image of his friends dying.

The first time this had happened, Luke had screamed, causing Han and Leia to rush into his room in a panic. He was supposed to be grabbing his boots so they could go out for a while, but the couple had heard their friend cry out from the other room. They rushed inside, finding Luke pale and breathing heavily.

"Luke, what happened?" Leia had asked worriedly, taking her brother by the shoulders. Luke looked at her in fear for a moment, but then sighed in relief. He shook his head, pulling away and rubbing his hands down his face anxiously. The blond then bent down and rubbed his toe, a faked expression of pain on his face.

"I stubbed my toe, is all." he smiled nervously. Han raised his eyebrows. Luke hadn't sounded hurt when he had cried out, he had sounded afraid. Neither husband or wife believed their friend quite fully. Maybe he was being truthful, but it wasn't like Luke to scream like that over something as small as stubbing his toe. Plus, he had seemed on edge the passed few days.

"You sure, kid?" Han asked, clearly concerned. Luke smiled, nodding.

"Yes. I am sorry that I made you worry." he said, and his friends finally left him be. Of course, as soon as they were gone, Luke had to fight to hold back tears. It was almost as if these sudden quick flashes of a death were worse than the long dreams that took a bit to unfold. However, both were horrible.

Not only was the whole ordeal causing Luke to basically become an insomniac, but it also seemed to be messing with his physical health. Obviously, lack of sleep would make anyone weak and unfocused, but that plus all the stress seemed to be giving him flu-like symptoms. The Jedi just felt so tense and sore all the time, and he constantly was covered with a thin layer of sweat.

When Han and Leia had noticed his fever, they had become worried for Luke. They worried about him a lot... Oh, how he wished they wouldn't. Besides, it wasn't him they should be concerned for...

It was themselves they should worry over.

One evening, Leia had went out to buy some medicine for Luke's symptoms, even though he had tried to stop her. He claimed that he was fine, but there was little chance the princess would fall for that. The blond was running a fever and shivering all the time. He was clearly _not_ fine.

So Leia left to grab some medicine, which left Han and Chewie tending to Luke. Luckily, Chewie hadn't mentioned the little scenario of Luke checking on Han and Leia after the first nightmare, so the young Jedi was able to relax slightly on that matter. The wookie had hopefully forgotten or brushed it off by now.

The problem with being left with Han while you're sick is that the smuggler became very awkward when others were hurt or ill. He would be very concerned, but he never knew how to show it. It was like Han wanted to help, but just didn't quite know what to say. Sure, he knew what he could do sometimes, but other than that, he was lost. Either way, he tried his best.

Luke laid on the couch surrounding the Denjarik table, his head rested on a pillow as he shivered. He sniffed to clear his stuffy nose, and watched tiredly as Han approached him with the cover from Luke's own bed. The Corellian tossed the blanket over Luke, wrapping him up beneath the sheet of warmth.

Luke gave a small smile in thanks, pulling the cover up to his chin with one hand and wiping his tired eyes with the other. He rolled over slightly, breathing shakily into the pillow. Some past two weeks this had been... No sleep, constant fear and anger, and now flu-like symptoms. How wonderful...

"Do you need anything else, kid?" Han asked, watching his friend anxiously. Luke shook his head, staring at the wall. Actually, yes. Luke needed to get through this trial. Then he could finally be at ease. He didn't say anything for a few minutes, not realizing that Han was still awaiting an answer. "Kid?"

Luke snapped out of his thoughts, slowly turning to face the brunet. He smiled weakly. "No, I'm..." but then he stopped. The blond sighed, sinking down into the blanket laying over him. "Do you ever... Fear my knowledge of the Force?" Han seemed startled by his friend's random question. Where did _that_ come from?

Han shook his head in disbelief. "Course not! Why would I?" he raised his eyebrows. Luke shrugged.

"I mean, do you ever worry I might - you know - hurt you guys? Like my father did when he was Vader?" he mumbled the last part, grip tightening on the blanket. Han didn't miss a beat.

"Kid, let's get somethin' straight here. You would _never_ hurt anyone who didn't deserve it." Luke started to protest, but Han cut him off. "Yeah, I know what Vader did, and I don't know hell about the Force like you do, but he was bein' controlled by the Dark Side. Maybe he was aware of what he did, but his thoughts were messed up cause of the Emperor. Kriff, Luke, you fought off the _Emperor_. Stop worryin' yourself over that. You aren't bein' tempted or anything," Luke almost laughed bitterly. If only he knew... "so don't even think about all that. Is that why you've been actin' so weird the past few days?" Han stared at his friend, who stared back with weak eyes. Luke sighed, glancing down.

"No..." he lied, "I suppose being unwell like this has just given me a lot of time to think, and it just came to mind." Han gave a small smile, ruffling Luke's hair gingerly.

"Well, don't think about it, Junior. You ain't gonna hurt us." Luke found himself able to smile at the Corellian. Though he was still worried, Luke did feel somewhat better. However, he hissed in pain when a sharp sensation of agony spread across the back of his head, and red splashed within his vision. In an instant, however, it was all gone.

Next thing he knew, Han was studying over his face in fear. "What happened?" he asked frantically. Luke paused, staring straight ahead. That wasn't a regular headache... What could it be? After a moment, Luke shrugged it off as a symptom of his illness.

"Nothing. My head just ached for a moment. Probably just part of whatever this is." Oh, so many lies. Yet somehow, Luke was able to convince them that he was fine. Well, despite the obvious flu. Han nodded slowly, still seeming worried.

After a bit of the two talking carelessly, Han left the room, only to return a few minutes later with a bowl of soup. He offered it to Luke, who accepted hungrily. However, the Jedi winced when he attempted to move his arms to take the bowl. Han frowned, sitting down beside him.

"Here, you look like ya could use some help." so for the next few minutes, Luke was thankfully fed by his brother-in-law. The warm soup helped to calm his nerves and sooth the pain. The two were interrupted by a sudden flash. Han and Luke looked over, only to see Chewie taking a holo of Han tending to Luke and feeding him the soup.

"Ch-Chewie..!" Luke said, surprised. Had his cheeks not already been flushed red from the fever, Luke's blush would have been quite obvious. Han, however, did not get such a pleasure, and his cheeks lit up a bright pink. The smuggler glanced from Luke to Chewie, then sighed, smiling slightly.

"I can't decide who's gonna be more embarrassed here, kid. You or me." Han looked at Chewie. "I suppose you'll be showing this to Leia?" Chewie roared in confirmation, which caused Luke and Han to laugh. The three joked for a few moments, and Luke told Han that he would be ready to take care of his own child after all of this.

Eventually, Leia arrived. Chewie showed her the holo, which caused her to laugh loudly. "Aren't you two just adorable." the princess joked, placing a kiss on her husband's lips and on her brother's forehead. Han and Luke rolled their eyes, and Chewie laughed. Leia gave Luke some medicine for his fever and such, which helped quite a bit.

The friends talked for a bit, calm spreading over the _Falcon_. After a while, Han, Chewie, and Leia agreed that Luke should get some rest. At this point, Luke had forgotten his insomnia, and agreed. He _was_ very tired. The young Jedi yawned, gently shutting his eyes and snuggling up under the cover. After a few moments, his breathing slowed into the steady rhythm of sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_"We could name it Padme for a girl." Leia offered. "That was our mother's name." Han smiled, continuing to massage his wife's shoulders. Leia was in her night gown, sitting cross-legged between Han's own legs on their bed. The smuggler was wearing a dark brown pair of pajama pants, and he placed his chin on the top of Leia's head as she leaned back into her husband's bare chest._

 _"That's a beautiful name." Han stated, now taking his hand and rubbing it down the princess's arm. "Or we could name her Leia." Leia laughed. "I'm serious. I like that name." she leaned forward slightly, turning her head to face the Corellian. She smiled._

 _"I'm sure you do, Captain." Han smiled back, softly kissing Leia on the lips. They stayed like that a moment, not really wanting to stop. Eventually, Han whispered into her lips gently._

 _"I love the name Padme, though. It's perfect." Leia pulled away and nodded in response. She closed her eyes, resting her head on Han's muscular chest. Her husband held her close, wrapping his arms around her and holding her like he never wanted to lose her. Which, in fact, he didn't. Han wanted her with him forever._

 _After a few minutes of sitting that way, Leia whispered tiredly. "What will we name it if it's a boy?" Han froze, thinking about that for a moment as he gently rubbed her hand with his thumb. He never thought she would trust him alone to name their child, although he had certainly thought about it. However, all the names the smuggler had thought of before seemed to not be good enough._

 _Suddenly, though, the perfect name popped into Han's mind. "Ben." he said, no hint of hesitation in his tone. "We could name him Ben. It would work so well because.. If it weren't for Ben Kenobi... I would never have met you. Or Luke." Leia was silent for a bit, the only sound being the couple's quiet breathing, and Han worried that maybe she didn't like the name. However, eventually, the princess smiled a small smile, her eyes still shut._

 _"Ben..." she whispered, clearly sleepy. "I like that name. It's a wonderful... Name..." and she slumped against him as sleep overtook. Han stared at his wife a few moments, stroking her hair. He couldn't stop smiling at the thought of her, and of their child, and of the wonderful life he now had. He gently shut his eyes, laying his head on Leia's own._

 _Luke watched through the door, his friends oblivious to his presence. He stared blankly, no sign of emotion on his face. A deep voice laughed, it's owner stepping beside the young Jedi and placing a large hand upon his shoulder. Luke couldn't feel the touch, but he could sense the presence all the same. His face made no shift in expression as the creature spoke._

 _"_ How endearing. _" it said in a low and slow tone that seemed to echo in Luke's mind rather than speak into his ears. "_ Love has always brought me interest. Don't you agree, Skywalker? _" there was a venomous edge to the name on the end. The blond didn't speak. He didn't even move. This creature sighed, and Luke could almost feel the demonic being searching his mind._

 _Though clearly male, it almost seemed as if the person (or_ thing _) speaking wasn't even alive. It was like a mass of evil and darkness, swirling around Luke and whispering in his head. "_ While love is intriguing, _" he continued, "_ it's far too useless. Anger is a very powerful ally, however. Very helpful in battle, but especially _" Luke could almost feel him holding his shoulder with a cold and bony hand. "_ good at giving you what you desire. _"_

 _The Jedi nodded slowly, listening closely. He felt a cold chill run down his spine as his hand was mindlessly reaching for the weapon fastened to his belt. "_ Of couse, _" the dark being went on, "_ hatred is one of the most powerful emotions of them all. Fueled by our own rage, it drives us to destroy all who stand in the way of our goal. Love, compassion... Those petty feelings stand in the way of obtaining what really matters. What you want. What _I_ want. _" the voice got quiet, and had it not been echoing throughout Luke's mind, he might've imagined a shadowy face whispering into his ear. "_ You'll help me with that, won't you? _"_

 _"Of course... Master." the blond whispered, his voice hollow and emotionless, just like his soul and mind. Luke stepped forward slowly, stopping when he heard the low voice once again._

 _"_ It is strange - yet magnificent - how much you have changed, Skywalker. Normally you would have been so very joyous to watch these friends of yours be so absorbed in one another, but now... _" Luke took another step toward the bedroom. "_ You don't even react without _me_ to give you my consent. Excellent. _" he continued to approach, steps slow and precise. A dark elegance was in his gait._

 _As Skywalker came closer and closer to the couple on the bed, the creature controlling him continued to creepily brood on Luke's cooperation. "_ I can see it all, though. Your fall to the darkness is so... _Graceful_. Yes, it has not yet been complete, and this defeat has not yet happened. Nor will it happen now, but _soon_... Yes, very soon you will not just belong to the darkness. You will belong to _me_ , Skywalker. Me and me alone. No long-since-dead Jedi will be able to save you then. When this reality had ended, your trial will have only begun. _" and the voice was gone._

 _Luke finally activated his lightsaber, the green glow reflecting from not his eyes... but a pair of orbs far more sinister. Han slowly looked up, his vision blurred from sleep. "K...Kid?"_

...

Luke awoke with a start, although he didn't quite know why. The Jedi slowly sat up, his heart racing and sweat pouring down his face. He looked around, only to see he had been tucked under the covers on his bed in his room. Han and Leia must have had Chewie carry him to bed.

Luke rubbed a hand down his face, feeling the sweat and then the heat of his fever. However, the fever seemed to be going down, so that was good. He thought for a moment as he sat there in the dark. He had been having a dream, but he could barely remember anything from it.

It was relieving in a way, since he had been having nothing but nightmares the past few weeks, and those would never leave his memory. Luke shuddered as a few dreams flew through his mind, but the blond brushed them away. Right now he was concerned with the strange dream he had had moments ago. Only tiny pieces seemed to appear in his mind.

There was Han and Leia, who had seemed calm and loving in his dream. Then a conversation. Something about names, maybe? But then there was something else... Something... _Darker_. Though he couldn't recall hardly anything from the dream, Luke felt a hollow sensation in his chest. Like someone had sucked everything within him from the area. However, the hole was sealing up, and he was beginning to feel once again. Perhaps it was a mere symptom of his restless sleep.

But something felt... Wrong. Sure, things hadn't felt anything near right the past few weeks, but this was a new sense of dread. In the dream, Luke recalled someone speaking to him and a low voice from somewhere within his mind, but that was all he could remember. It was so odd, but really, since when were things normal at all lately?

Luke looked up when he heard an inaudible chatter from the room beside his own. He took note of how late at night it was, and proceeded to slowly pull the covers off of his legs. He swung his feet over the edge carefully, making sure he didn't move too fast so he wouldn't make his already fragile and sick body any more damaged. However, the young Jedi found that he felt considerably better. The medicine Leia had brought him worked quite well, apparently.

He stared down at his bare feet and the ends of his blue pajama pant legs, zoning out for a moment as he thought about another dream he had once had. Luke was in his night clothes when he had killed his friends during that one... He could still see the image of their blood staining his bare feet and leaving a bloody trail of footprints behind. Luke shivered, wrapping his arms around himself as he stood up and walked hastily from the room. Sitting still let him think too much.

The blond crept down the hall, only to hear the voices from earlier once more. He recognized them to belong to Han and Leia. Luke peeked into their bedroom, only to see them sitting on the bed together. Han and Leia had their lips pressed together, but Han was whispering something. "-It's perfect." he heard the smuggler finish talking when he was in earshot.

Leia pulled away and nodded in response. She closed her eyes, resting her head on Han's muscular chest. Her husband held her close, wrapping his arms around her. "What will we name it if it's a boy?" Leia asked tiredly, eyes still closed. Han froze for a moment, and Luke could feel his hesitation. However, it seemed to fade after a few seconds, and Han suddenly spoke.

"Ben." no doubt was in the Corellian's voice. Luke's eyes lit up at the mention of his mentor's name. "We could name him Ben. It would work so well because.. If it weren't for Ben Kenobi... I would never have met you." then Han added, a small smile on his face "Or Luke." Luke felt his own face light up with a large smile. Ben... He loved that name, and what Han had said was true.

Yes, if Leia gave birth to a little boy, Ben would be the perfect name. "Ben..." Leia whispered, her eyes still closed. "I like that name. It's a wonderful... Name..." and she slumped against Han as she fell asleep. Han smiled, staring down at his wife and stroking her hair. After a moment, he wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on top of hers. It was that way that the couple fell asleep.

Luke watched through the door, his friends oblivious to his presence. He watched them for a while, a peaceful and endeared expression on his face. A deep chuckle came from behind, and Luke felt a large furry hand on his shoulder. The Jedi smiled when he saw Chewie standing beside him. Luke turned back to watch Han and Leia.

The wookie beside him roared softly about how Han was a big softie, causing Luke to laugh lightly. He had to place a hand over his mouth to keep from being too loud. "That he is, Chewie." Luke said quietly, still grinning. "They both are." the wookie laughed softly as well, both watching the couple happily.

However, Luke noticed that something felt quite familiar about this scenario... Not the part with him and Chewie, but the conversation between Han and Leia about naming their child. It was almost as if he had heard and seen it all before. Luke brushed off the thought, smiling as he thought about how ridiculous the idea was. He had never been around at the times Han and Leia discussed names, so there was no possible way he had heard a similar conversation.

However, with all that was happening lately, who could know?


	7. Chapter 7

Han and Leia were talking happily on the couch. Luke didn't know what they were discussing, for nothing but ringing filled his ears from his thoughtful state of mind, but he could see their lips moving. He could also see Chewie standing in the corner, smiling as he watched the couple. Luke sat on the opposite end of the couch. He would be smiling as well, but he was far too deep in thought to do so.

Ever since the first nightmare quite a few weeks ago, the young Jedi had been facing spells of severe anger or hatred. Even though he had only snapped once when Han and Leia had continued to ask what was wrong, Luke was still worried. Every day caused the episodes to be stronger whenever they happened, and _that_ scared him. If they kept on getting worse, then eventually they may be uncontrollable. Then, who knows what he might do...

Luke's vision slowly faded as he slipped into an empty state of mind. It was a nice place the Jedi had started entering whenever things became too much. There, he could release his emotions into the Force and feel... Nothing. No fear, no anger, no sadness, no hatred... Just beautiful calm. It was lovely there, but the second he returned to his normal mind, the emotions all came rushing back. They wouldn't be as strong as before, but they were still there. Then, they'd continue to build up stronger and stronger, until Luke would be forced to hurry back into that calm world before it all became too much.

So Luke returned there as his friends talked and had a good time, leaving him to suffer alone. He should tell them. They could help. They could, but Luke refused to say anything. Just as calm began to flow into the blond, a sharp pain filled the back of his head again, and suddenly, he wasn't in that peaceful place anymore.

Luke could see something, though. Was this... A vision? It felt like one. He could tell the difference between a dream and an actual vision. The nightmares he had been having were mere dreams. They weren't real. Visions, on the other hand, were real. Most of the time, anyway. A vision like the one Luke had had of Han and Leia on Bespin. That must be what this was.

Though he could not make out much, Luke could almost sense what was occurring. He could, however, make out a few images. The Jedi watched as what appeared to be a flash of something brown entered his line of sight. It almost looked like... Hair! Brunet hair. Was it Han? Or was it Leia? It could have been anyone, really. Hell, it could have been Chewie! But no. This was human hair. Short, messy brown hair.

After a second, a loud crack echoed around Luke. He winced, somehow knowing that it came from whomever had the brunet hair. Then he could see crimson splattering all around. Someone was gasping, saying something under their breath in fear. Footsteps ran and died away... Only to be replaced by another pair, then muffled stomping beside those. A scream pierced the air around Luke, and the last thing he saw before being shaken awake was a pair of eyes. Red and yellow in color, and purely evil.

Luke could hear screaming once again, but this time it was a different voice. He then recognized it as his own. His eyes snapped open, and Leia was shaking him with fear-filled eyes. Luke gasped in surprise when he saw her face, and proceeded to topple off the side of the couch. He felt his elbow come into contact with the hard floor, and his scream was cut short as he gritted his teeth in pain. His head was throbbing, and the blond felt himself collapse on his stomach.

"Luke!"

"Kid!" Han and Leia had both shouted in unison, and Chewie was roaring worriedly. Leia fell to her knees beside Luke, helping to stand him up. Her brown eyes were filled with concern for her brother, and Han looked just as anxious. Luke shakily steadied himself as he was lifted back to his feet by the three of his friends. "What happened?" Han asked, looking the young Jedi up and down.

"What's wrong?" Leia asked. Luke shook his head, a dazed expression in his eyes. His mind was in a frenzy; torn between the horrible vision he had just had and the doom this scenario had caused him. How could he make up for screaming out of nowhere like that in front of Han and Leia? He had no excuse! There was nothing Luke could say or do to make up for any of this.

He stood there a moment, opening and closing his mouth as no words escaped. After a few seconds of that, he finally managed to mumble, "I'm fine." Leia stared at him, and Han and Chewie looked at each other then back to Luke. The blond looked at all of them, then clenched his fists. "I am fine." he spoke more certainly this time, even though he was certainly not fine.

After a moment, Han gave a humorless laugh. "Like _hell_ you are." the smuggler scowled, his concern and knowledge that Luke was lying making him angry. Luke winced and looked up shamefully at Han. Leia didn't say anything, but she clearly agreed with Han. "What do you take us for, Luke? You haven't been fine for weeks!" Leia nodded in agreement.

"Yes, Luke, something is definitely wrong." she confirmed, crossing her arms. Luke looked down, rubbing his hands together. _What can I do? What can I do?_ The question ran through his head several times, but no answer came with it. Luke was about to mumble that he was one hundred percent fine once again when Chewie spoke up, causing his blood to freeze.

Han and Leia looked at Chewie as he roared. Han's eyes widened. " _What_?" he stumbled, shaking his head. "Why are you telling us about this _now_ , furball?!" the Corellian then turned to Luke, Leia following in his actions. Both looked shocked.

"Why didn't you tell us you were having nightmares?" the Princess of Alderaan asked, her eyes wide. "Is that why you've been acting so strange?" Luke stared at the three of them, his eyes wide. He felt sweat trickle down his forehead. They knew. They knew about his nightmares. Chewie had known all along something was up, and now he had went and ruined _everything_.

Rage boiled in Luke's veins. Hot anger was bubbling to life within the Jedi. He had kept it quiet because he cared about Han, Leia, and Chewie, but now they knew. They knew and he couldn't protect them from the darkness... From himself. His fingers twitched next to the hilt of the lightsaber fastened to his belt. It would feel so _good_ to pull it out and press the switch that would activate the weapon.

Luke almost did it. He touched the hilt, ready to pull it out, but something snapped him back to his senses. Maybe it was his friend's worried faces. Maybe that was what made him realize his actions. The blond stumbled back slightly, slowly backing away. He needed to talk to Obi-Wan and his father. He needed to see them _now_. "I-I..." he started, looking from the wookie, to his sister, then to his brother-in-law. "I'm going to bed." and he rushed down the hall.

Luke expected the three to follow him, but surprisingly, they did not. Perhaps they knew he needed a moment. Maybe they thought that if they left Luke alone for a bit, he would come back and tell them everything. However, Luke knew he wouldn't. The Jedi shut himself in his room, falling to his knees on the bunk nearby. He took a shaky breath, holding out his hands and reaching into the Force.

His breathing slowed, but Luke's heart continued to race as two figures began to materialize before him.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry this took so long to update! I had MAJOR writers block for a bit, but I am back now! Luckily, I know how the next few chapters are going to play out, so I should be able to write them easily. I hope you liked this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

Obi-Wan appeared before Luke first, his form tinted blue from his presence as a Force ghost. He was running a hand through his ginger beard thoughtfully as his bright blue eyes shimmered with already apparent concern for the young man standing before him. Next to him, another figure began to materialize. This one was none other than Anakin Skywalker himself, who looked equally worried for his son. The old friends glanced at each other before focusing on Luke.

"What is the matter, Luke?" Obi-Wan asked, studying the blond. Luke shook his head when he heard those words. He was so sick of being asked what was wrong, if he was okay... He shut his eyes, staring at the black behind his eyelids as his head continued to ache dully. Why was it doing that?

"Father. Obi-Wan," he opened his eyes again, sighing as he did so. "I can't take this any longer." Obi-Wan looked at Anakin, sadness flooding his eyes. Both knew this would be a difficult time for Luke, but they didn't expect him to have to contact them again. As long as he was holding onto his friends like they had told him, it shouldn't have been too hard.

However, it was clear that the manipulation occurring here was far from ordinary. It was normal for all Jedi to face temptation at least once in their lives, but this was getting out of hand. Something was wrong here. There was a definite cause to Luke's temptation, and someone else had to be causing it.

"Luke," Anakin said, staring into the exhausted eyes of his son. "I understand how you feel, but you cannot give into the darkness." Luke gritted his teeth, his hands balling into fists. He _knew_ all of this! He knew he couldn't give into the darkness, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was that he couldn't stop it from happening.

At first, the spells had been manageable. There were headaches, but the emotions weren't strong enough to make him explode. However, the nightmares had haunted Luke, and they still did, but not to the point that he couldn't handle it. Oh, how that ship had sailed. There was almost no possible way for him to stop the emotions from controlling his actions. That was made clear earlier...

Luke shuddered as he remembered how good it had felt when his fingers had brushed the hilt of his lightsaber. Of course, it didn't feel good _now_ , but it had then. He had almost done it. He had almost drawn the weapon... "I know, Father." Luke sighed, staring at the floor. "But it's so _hard_." Anakin nodded, sadness in his eyes.

"I know it is. Trust me, I know better than anyone. I understand that you aren't angry with your friends, but you cannot hang on to any anger within you, no matter whom it is directed at. My anger at the council and Obi-Wan was a powerful ally in my... Temptation. Even if it seemed insignificant, the slightest bit of frustration can lead to your downfall." Luke nodded, rubbing his hands together anxiously.

"Yes, yes... But something is wrong! This can't be a regular trial. It is nearly as horrible as my temptation caused by Vader and the Emperor. Someone must be behind this. Can't you feel it? There is something in the Force. Some kind of being, and he's after power. After _me_." Obi-Wan and Anakin looked at eacher other, eyebrows raised. This, they had _not_ expected. Although it did appear Luke's temptation was much more powerful than any normal trial, but a presence in the Force... Neither of the Force ghosts could sense it.

Luke clearly could sense the presence, but if they could not... This was very bad. If this creature, whatever it was, could conceal its presence through the Force, then who knows what he could do. It was very lucky Luke could sense the being either way. Or so it seemed, anyway.

Obi-Wan turned to Luke, worry in his eyes. "We have not sensed it." his lips were tight in a frown. "If what you tell us is true, then we must seek the source immediately. In the meantime, ask your friends to help you. Urgently." After the Jedi had said this, Luke looked down, guilt floating around his presence like an uneasy cloud. Obi-Wan and Anakin both raised their eyebrows in unison, detecting the young man's hesitation.

"What is it?" Anakin asked, crossing his arms as his ghostly foot appeared to tap the floor. Luke didn't say anything, continuing to stare at his boots.

"Luke," Obi-Wan said, stepping towards the blond, "haven't you told them of your temptation?" Luke said nothing a moment, but eventually gave a small, shameful nod. Obi-Wan's expression was grave. "Luke. Why have you not told them? I fear you do not realize how dire it is that you cling to your bond with them." Though he spoke calmly, it was obvious that there was a hint of panic.

Luke _needed_ to connect to his friends. It was the only real thing that could make him try harder to push away the Dark Side. If he wasn't doing that, then it was no question why the temptation was so strong. Luke knew all of this. He knew it, and he was sick of hearing it. Once again, his hands balled into fists as he struggled to contain the frustration boiling inside. Anakin spoke to him now.

"Obi-Wan is right, my son. You must tell them immediately. I sense the anger within you. There is so much of it inside of you, trying to escape. Don't you see that they can help you, Luke?" Luke growled in frustration. He knew, he knew, he knew... Frustration bubbled into rage within his veins. His hands trembled fiercely before he shouted, the fury clear in his voice.

"I GET IT!" his voice echoed off the walls around them, causing Obi-Wan and Anakin to flinch. "Don't you understand that I know all of this?! I don't want to hurt them, but I can't stop it! Connecting with Han, Leia, and Chewie... It won't help! If I get close to them, I'll STILL snap and do something horrible! I almost did it earlier! I have to stay away from them! If I don't, I'll hurt them. I'll KILL them! I don't want to do that! DON'T YOU SEE THAT?!" Luke's breath came in heavy huffs of anger, and his eyes flashed. They were no longer that gentle sky blue, but rather a sinister red and yellow. The eyes of a Sith. It felt amazing to finally get some of the rage out, but he was still furious.

The young Jedi didn't even know whom he was furious with. He just was. He was so mad, words couldn't even describe. Luke's old master and father were suddenly fading, and they both looked horrified. Obi-Wan called to Luke, clearly afraid for the blond.

"Luke, you must stop! Do not allow the darkness in! It prevents us from... Making... Contact." he disappeared, no longer able to connect with Luke through the Force. Luke looked frantically to his father, who gave his son one last, fearful, loving look before vanishing. Luke's eyes widened.

"Father! Obi-Wan!" he called as his eyes faded back to normal, but neither came back. Luke looked around, the anger he had felt moments before fading into panic and fear. He was alone... He had fallen to close to the Dark Side, and now he couldn't even contact two of the people that could have helped him most. Why was he so stupid?!

Luke's stomach churned, and he felt like he might vomit. The Jedi stumbled into the refresher connected to his room, and leaned on the counter. He heaved, his shoulders shaking, but nothing came out. This went on a few minutes, until finally he gave up, realizing the feeling in his chest wasn't going to stop. He looked into the mirror above the sink, and was almost shocked from his feet by the image before him.

Luke stared at his reflection, gloved hands trembling as he gripped the counter. He breathed in short, shaky breaths as he stared into his own eyes. The fading yellow and red orbs that now replaced his originally blue and white ones sent a chill down his spine. He lifted his real hand, rubbing it down his sweat-covered face. Was his skin always so pale?

So this was who he was now. Lines under his eyes and messy blond hair plus the new eyes and skin tone truly made him appear wicked. It made him appear like he was on the Dark Side. Like he was a Sith... Luke threw both hands over his face, moaning in despair. This isn't who he wanted to be!

How long would this terrible trial last? It was tearing him apart inside! He couldn't tell his friends, but if he did not release his emotions to someone, then he would surely destroy himself! Or worse... He would destroy them. Luke took his gloves off, placing them on the counter anxiously. The thought made him shiver, but it also filled him with rage.

Rage... Oh, how well he had become acquainted with that emotion the past few weeks. Luke openly groaned in frustration, slamming his fists against the glass of the mirror. It cracked, and he slammed it again. Shards of glass flew across the room, some scratching his face and others his arms. The pieces littered the counter and floor, and Luke could feel blood drizzle from his real hand.

The Jedi welcomed the pain.

He looked up into the few remaining pieces in the mirror, seeing his eyes had returned to their normal blue. However, they still appeared to be faded. It was as if they could turn that sickly yellow any second. Tears ran down Luke's cheeks as he heard his friends call to him from the other room. They sounded concerned about him.

 _They're worrying about the wrong person._ he thought bitterly, warm tears burning the cuts on his face. Luke knew they should be worried about their own lives rather than his. Why did things have to be this way? He thought this Dark Side temptation would end after the Emperor had been destroyed, but he was clearly wrong.

His head was still throbbing horribly when, suddenly, a wave of weakness overtook Luke. His eyes rolled back as his legs were suddenly totally useless. He heard the door to his room open just as he was stumbling back. He wavered a moment, but fell unconscious before he hit the floor beneath him. Although, he could still hear the cries of horror from his friends echoing throughout his mind.


	9. Chapter 9

"... do you kriffin' always have to scare us..." Luke awoke to the sound of muffled cursing, footsteps echoing as they paced the floor. The first thing he noticed was that everything was sore, which included everything inside and out. His throat felt dry, like he hadn't had a drink in so long, and his lips were just as moistureless. His limbs felt weak, and nauseousness churned inside his stomach. Most of all, however, his head ached with a throbbing pain.

All in all, it felt as if Luke had been hit by a speeder. The blond slowly blinked open his eyes, the action causing a sharp pain in his temple. He groaned, squeezing his eyes shut once again. Make that sixty speeders... Every little movement seemed to cause him terrible pain. It almost felt worse than the flu.

Luke noted how when he had groaned the footsteps had stopped, and he could almost feel eyes staring him down with such great worry. However, he chose to keep his eyes shut, only in hopes to stop any more pain that may come. The footsteps resumed, this time uneven and wobbly, as if the person pacing was unbalanced from... Fear. That emotion hung strongly in the Force around Luke.

Luke recognized the presence as Han. However, he could not place a reason as to why his brother-in-law would be so nervous. The young Jedi's mind felt groggy, and he could not quite recall the events prior to his apparent loss of consciousness. He listened as Han continued to mumble anxiously.

"Why didn't you tell us, kid... First you're losin' sleep, then you come up sick as a Taun Taun caught out at night on Hoth. Now, you've dropped cold on us out of nowhere!" The Corellian continued to ramble over his friend as realization stuck Luke. Memories flooded back of his hand twitching towards the lightsaber fastened to his belt when Chewie had told Han and Leia about his nightmares. He remembered yelling at his father and Obi-Wan, but what clouded his mind most was the red and yellow color that had absorbed his eyes.

The evil orbs floated in the darkness behind Luke's eyelids, causing him to snap them open, even though it made a sharp pain flash through his temple. The blond ignored it, knowing he had to get away from his friends as soon as possible. He could not be on the same ship as them, much less the same room. He threw his legs over the side of the couch, realizing he was lying on the one surrounding the Denjarik table in the Main Hold.

Han's eyes widened when he saw Luke getting up. "Kid!" the smuggler shouted, rushing to his friend's side. He reached out to help him stand, but Luke brushed him off. Han stepped back, watching his friend stumble to his feet and step away from him. Luke sighed, rubbing his head as if in pain. Which, in fact, he was. "Are you okay?" Han asked with obvious concern. Luke nodded, but winced when it caused a pain in his neck.

"I'm fine..." he mumbled, turning and beginning to walk away. "Where's Leia?" He glanced back at Han. The brunet squinted, his eyebrows knitting together as he did so.

"After you blacked out, I landed us on the closest planet, which just so happened to be Endor. Her and Chewie ran off to find the Ewoks and their Medicine Man to help ya, and I stayed to look out for ya. They ain't gonna find nothin' out there, though. We're too far from the settlement, and it's pitch black right now." Han rubbed a hand down his chin, holding the palm over his mouth. He sighed and removed it to his pocket a moment later. "But you _aren't_ okay, Luke. You gotta stop playin' us for fools. It's pretty stang obvious you ain't been okay for a while, kid."

Luke huffed, turning away and closing his eyes. His head was pounding. Why was he in so much pain? The young Jedi licked his dry lips as he ran a hand through his sweaty hair. There was nothing he could say. All Luke knew was that he needed to get away from everyone. He could feel the anger buried inside him. Every second Han tried to comfort him or see what was wrong, the rage would boil a little more inside Luke's veins. He _had_ to get away. Being alone with Han... Who knows what he may do to his friend.

Luke trembled as he walked, hastily heading toward the ramp to leave the Falcon. Han followed him. "C'mon, kid, you can't do this. If you need help, you gotta tell us." The Corellian sounded firm yet worried. Luke shook his head, even though every movement caused his body to ache.

"No, I can't," he mumbled, rubbing his head. He stopped a few feet away from the ramp, staring into the darkness outside. Han stopped a few inches behind him, watching the blond sadly. The brunet knew something was wrong, and he had a pretty good idea by now what was causing his friend's troubles. He had seen that exhausted anger before...

"Listen, I don't know hell about the Force, kid," Luke froze. "much less the Dark Side of it, but I ain't blind. Somethin' is up." The two stood perfectly still for a few moments, a dead silence falling between them. Luke slightly tilted his head to look back at Han as his heart thudded in his chest.

"Please, just stay away, Han." he whispered. Luke's voice was sad, for he did not want to harm any of his friends, but rage was bubbling up in his veins. He could feel the frustration building inside him. How many times did he have to say it? He just needed to be left alone! "I don't want to hurt you..." His voice was pleading as the anger fought to control his feelings.

Han reached out a hand, as if asking Luke to come back and let them help. "Kid..." He stepped closer. As the distance between them closed, a new level of rage came into effect. The anger was so strong that his vision blurred into nothing but distorted shapes. He was just trying to protect them. Why wouldn't they listen?!

"I told you..." Luke spoke in a low, demonic hiss. "I'm FINE!" He spun around, throwing out his real hand with all the rage and frustration contained inside one fist. Han had a mere moment to see Luke's eyes flash that evil Sith red and yellow before he was hit by a wall of powerful energy. The smuggler flew backwards across the room, the power of Luke's Force throw bringing his feet off the floor. His head slammed into the wall, a gruesome cracking sound emitting from his skull as contact was made.

Luke's breathing hitched as his eyes widened in horror. Crimson splattered like a fountain across the walls, leaving a giant image of flying blood stained on them. Han's eyes were wide with shock as he slid to the floor. Luke watched as his friend crumpled flat on his stomach, expression hidden beneath his blood-soaked hair. A large gash was left on the back of his head, and blood continued to pour from the wound.

"H...Han!" the blond exclaimed, still in shock from his actions. He stumbled back slightly, staring at his friend in horror. "Han..! N-No, I-I didn't mean to do – I'm so sorry, I w-would never – Oh, Force, what have I DONE?!" he gripped his hair, slowly walking backwards. What had he done? He just attacked Han! He threw Han into the wall and possibly killed him! What was WRONG with him? How could he?!

 _Look what you did._ A voice sang into his ear, causing Luke to release a guttural whimper. He _was_ going to throw up. If he didn't, he would surely burst. However, no such action was possible as he continued to back away. Hot tears were running down his cheeks as his eyes remained that sickly red and yellow. His head pounded. _You did this. He's severely hurt, all because of you._

Luke couldn't decide what hurt more: The headache, or the powerful hatred he felt toward himself at that moment. Han's hand slowly opened then closed, a small, muffled noise seeming to come from his lips. Luke shook his head, not wanting to hear it. "I-I'm so sorry! This is all my fault! No, no, no, no..." He choked on a sob, running from the Falcon and into the humid night air of Endor.

As he ran, Luke brushed past Leia and Chewie, who spun around and watched him rush away into the forest. "Luke!" they called after him, but the young Jedi did not stop. Chewie and Leia looked at each other fearfully, knowing something must have happened, before rushing onto the Falcon. Chewie roared in horror as Leia screamed when they saw Han Solo, laying on the floor and covered large amounts of blood from a wound on the back of his head.

"Han!" Leia screeched, dropping to her knees in the pools of blood and pulling him into her lap. Han was trying to say something, but the words wouldn't quite come out. The princess shushed him, gently rubbing her thumb across his forehead. "It's okay, sweetheart. What happened?" Leia didn't need to ask, though. She could already sense the scene that had played out through the Force.

Though she could not see it, Leia knew what had occurred, and finally realized why her brother had been so distraught the past few weeks. Han's lips slowly moved to form a word, and Leia and Chewie leaned in closer to hear him speak. "...kid..." the Corellian whispered weakly, causing a tear to roll down Leia's cheek and Chewie to whimper.

Leia shushed Han again, now rubbing his hair. "Chewie, get the medical kit. Now!" Chewie obeyed, rushing off to find it. Leia barely heard when Han mumbled something else quietly under his breath.

"Not your fault, Luke..."

* * *

 **A/N: I wonder how many of you are going to murder me for this chapter? _Disney Syndulla_ , I'm looking at you! XD**


	10. Chapter 10

"Stupid, stupid, stupid..." Luke muttered, pushing through bushes and leaves as he blindly stumbled through the forest. He wiped the tears from his face, feeling too horrible to be worthy of crying. How could he hurt Han like that..? Was he really just as terrible as the Emperor? The scene replayed in Luke's head. Han's horrified expression, the wave of energy coming from the blond's own hand, the sound of Han's skull cracking against the wall, and the blood... So much blood...

Luke felt his legs become weak, and he tripped over a patch of vines. He yelped, tumbling down a small hill. Dirt and sticks stuck to his clothes and hair, and he could taste grass that his open mouth came into contact with. After a few moments of falling, Luke's cloak stuck on a bush or something, causing the collar to choke him. He gasped as he struggled to pull himself free.

After a quick fight against the shrub, it pulled free, which threw Luke rolling into a clearing a few inches away. He stood, brushing the dirt and filth from his clothes. He could taste blood, likely because he had bit his tongue more than once on the way down. Luke rubbed his lip, only to pull his hand back and find blood.

The Jedi then examined his hands and arms. He had left his gloves in the refresher on the _Falcon_ , which exposed the cuts from when he had shattered the mirror and the fresh ones from his fall. He sighed, pulling a twig out of his hair. Something always had to happen to him... And Luke was starting to think he deserved it.

No, he was _certain_ he deserved it.

Luke fell to his knees, releasing a catastrophic sob. What had he done? He had ruined everything! If Han wasn't dead, then he probably hated Luke now. Leia and Chewie would probably hate him the most when they saw what he had done to Han. Luke had told so many lies the past few weeks, and now they were coming back to haunt him. He should have just listened to his father and Obi-Wan!

In trying to protect his friends, he had hurt them instead. Everyone around him always got hurt, and it was always his fault. He was so stupid! Luke gasped and coughed from crying so hard, and he swore a puddle would form around after a few minutes. Eventually, he looked up from his hands, the tears burning the cuts on his face. He crawled over to a small pond a few feet away, going to rub away the blood and dirt on his arms.

The liquid was cool against his skin, but hot against the wounds. It burned terribly, but Luke didn't mind the pain. He deserved it, after all. His friends, however, did not. He stopped, staring at his dim reflection in the water. The moon shined above Luke's head, causing his face to be shadowed. He stared into his eyes. The red and yellow orbs were still there in place of his own blue eyes.

Luke's hands trembled, and he gritted his teeth so tight that they might crack. "I hate you..." he whispered venomously at the image before him. "I _hate_ you!" Luke swatted his hand across the water, splashing away the picture as more tears fell from his eyes. A sharp pain filled his entire head suddenly, causing him to gasp and fall backwards.

Luke landed on his back, gripping his head and pulling his hair. The pain was unbearable. He rolled side to side, gritting his teeth and yelling. What was happening now?! His vision was blurred from pain, and he could see stars. Not the ones in the sky, either. Suddenly, footsteps ran up from behind, and Luke opened his eyes just a crack to see Leia standing over him.

"Luke!" she cried, bending over to help him, but the blond pulled away. He gripped the dirt, struggling to crawl away from the horrible pain. "Luke, what happened?" Luke shook his head, even though it made the pain even worse. He got to his hands and knees, gasping and groaning with his eyes squeezed shut.

"Stay away from me, Leia!" he forced out, his voice a hiss. Leia stepped toward him again, her eyes wide with worry.

"No, Luke! I know what's going on now! Please, let us help!" Luke groaned again, pressing his forehead into the dirt. He could feel the frustration bubbling up again, but it made the pain he was feeling a million times worse.

 _You don't have your lightsaber, but you can still kill her. It'll be easy._ That same, demonic voice sang in Luke's head, causing him to yell in anger and agony. Leia stumbled back slightly. "Go away!" Luke pleaded with his sister, gritting his teeth tighter. "It's too late for me. I'll kill you, Leia! Just like Han!" Tears rolled down the young Jedi's face once more, which didn't help the pain in the slightest. It felt like the air was pressure and pushing down on him as he breathed.

Leia felt tears run down her own face. "But Han is okay, Luke! You didn't kill him! His skull wasn't even cracked! It's just a concussion! A painful, minor concussion! There was just so much blood... That's why it looked so bad, but this isn't your fault!" Luke laughed. Part of it was out of relief that Han was even alive, but part of it was bitter and emotionless.

He pressed his forehead further into the dirt even more. "Y-Yes, it is..." he said under his breath. Then, he screamed. "EVERYTHING IS MY FAULT, LEIA! Everyone died because of ME! Now, you're all going to die...! Because.. Of... Me..." Luke's head spun, the pain increasing horrifically. Suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

Chewie held Han cradled in his arms, petting the smuggler's hair with his big furry hands just as he had the day after Han was unfrozen from carbonite. He had patched up the wound, thankful that the injury was not as bad as it appeared. Han was still a mess, though. Covered in blood and hair a mess where the white bandage was wrapped. There was a small spot of crimson on the bandage, but the bleeding appeared to be done by now.

Chewie roared comfortingly to his friend, who was still mumbling under his breath over and over again. Though the words were difficult to understand, the wookie had made out a few phrases. "Kid... Dark Side... Not your fault..." Han was obviously referring to Luke. Chewie whimpered under his breath.

He felt bad for Luke. The cub had been through so much and seemed to always blame himself when things went wrong. Chewie knew that none of this was Luke's fault, but he couldn't help but be a little angry that he had hurt Han. Then again, if Han wasn't blaming Luke, then neither should he. Nor should Luke blame himself.

"Chewie..." Well, that was a new one. Han had only been mumbling over Luke the past few minutes, but now he appeared to be including his co-pilot as well. That's when Chewie realized that Han's eyes were cracked. The hazel orbs were weakly looking up at him, and it was obvious that Han was in pain. "Chewie..." he mumbled again, and Chewie's eyes lit up.

He roared frantically, asking if the Corellian was okay. Asking if he was in too much pain. Asking if he needed more medicine. Han shook his head, though. He waved his hand dismissively. "Leia... Where's Leia..?" he asked hoarsely. Chewie explained how she had gone after Luke, which caused Han's eyes to go as wide as they could at the moment.

"Kid... I have to.. We have to... Help them." the brunet slowly pulled away from Chewie, trying to get to his feet. Chewie roared in disapproval, but Han ignored him. He hesitantly put one foot on the ground, then another. He carefully pulled himself to a standing position, and grinned slightly when he succeeded. Han put one foot forward, but when he went to move the other the same way, he stumbled to the floor.

Chewie growled in concern, jumping up and pulling Han to his feet again. He kept his hands on the pilot's shoulders so he wouldn't fall again. "I'm fine. C'mon, Chewie... We have to get to Luke and Leia.." Chewie grumbled that Han was too sick to go, but Han waved a hand his way once again. "I'm okay, Furball..! The kid needs our help, and.. So does... Leia..!"

The wookie sighed. His friend was as stubborn as ever, but he knew Han was right. However, Chewie refused to let him try to walk there himself. He lifted Han in his arms gingerly, carrying him like a small child. The smuggler rolled his eyes weakly but allowed it. Whatever got them there faster. "Alright, Fuzzball... Let's go."

With that, Chewie ran off the _Falcon_ with Han, following his senses to find Luke and Leia.

* * *

Luke slowly sat up, rubbing his head as he did so. He was surprised to find he was no longer in pain. He felt... Normal. He felt as he had before all the temptations had begun. This was strange, but also relieving. Maybe things would be okay now!

However, the young Jedi looked around, only to see he was no longer in the forests of Endor. He raised his eyebrows, carefully standing to his feet. Examining his surroundings, Luke was startled by his new location. He was surrounded by what appeared to be a black void. This made him uneasy, for there didn't seem to be a floor beneath his feet. Just the darkness.

Luke took a small step, but his foot touched the darkness as if it were as firm as ground. After assuring himself that he would not fall into a black abyss, the blond began to walk around. Everywhere he went, there appeared to be only emptiness, though. Where was he..?

Suddenly, a deep and wicked laugh startled Luke from his thoughts. He spun around, only to see a dim light shining his way. He blinked a moment, eyes adjusting to the new light, only to see a large throne had materialized before him. Luke squinted as a gigantic figure appeared on the throne.

This creature... Felt so familiar. Like he had heard his voice and felt his presence before. Perhaps he had? Yes... Yes, Luke recalled it all now! He had seen this being in a dream! The evening he had fallen asleep sick after speaking to Han, he had had a dream he could not quite recall. That dream... He had spoken to the being in the dream.

Whatever he was, the creature continued to laugh deeply. He rested his arm on the side of his throne, bending forward as he spoke. "Welcome, young Skywalker," he growled, his voice demonic and frightening. Luke stumbled back slightly, staring up at the thing with confusion and fear. The Dark Side was horrifyingly strong with this one.

"Who... Who are you?" the young Jedi asked, continuing to back away. The creature grinned, his smile the stuff of nightmares.

"I am Supreme Leader Snoke, but you may call me... _Master_."

* * *

 **A/N: Look who actually updated quickly this time! :D Also... BOOM! THERE'S YOUR TEMPTER! You may now proceed to rage about how he needs to leave poor Luke alone. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

"I-I..." Luke slowly backed away from Snoke, his skin crawling from the amount of darkness surrounding the being. "I don't know you," he eventually managed. Snoke gave a soft chuckle, leaning back on his throne. His smirk sent chills down Luke's spine.

"I am well aware of that," he confirmed, staring the blond down with a powerful interest, "You will, however, know me well quite soon." Snoke moved his hand as he spoke as if gesturing would clarify his statements. Luke stared up at him, squinting as he did so. He glanced around once again, studying the black abyss he stood in. His curiosity was peaked.

"Where am I?" he whispered, turning back to Snoke, "I feel as if I know this place." The creature continued to smile wickedly, looking around the abyss just as Luke had.

"Very perceptive, Skywalker," he complimented, "but it is quite obvious why you should know this place. We are in your own mind, after all." Luke's eyes widened. He looked around, wondering how any of this was even possible. "Of course," Snoke went on, "You are not in control of your body anymore. That," He grinned, and his voice was laced with malice as he spoke. "Is the Dark Side's vessel, now. Your friends will soon be dead."

Luke scowled, turning back to the so-called "Supreme Leader". "No..." he mumbled, staring up at Snoke. "That's not true!" Snoke laughed, waving his hand dismissively. Luke's mouth hung open, shocked as the realization struck him. "You mean..." He looked down. "I've been consumed by the darkness?"

"I am delighted to say so. As you can see..." A light shined on Snoke's face, and Luke turned around to see what appeared to be a screen.

A screen... Playing through the eyes of Luke's body.

* * *

"Luke..?" Leia asked softly, slowly approaching her brother's trembling form. The blond was on his hands and knees, breathing heavily as his head hung towards the ground. His expression was concealed by sweaty locks of hair, and his hands gripped the dirt beneath him. Leia raised her eyebrows, standing over Luke. "Luke..." She bent down, reaching out her hand to touch his shoulder. "Hey, are you all-"

Luke's hand flew up, gripping Leia's own hand with an unusual strength. The princess yelped, attempting to jump away from the man, but his grip was far too tight. Rougher than Luke would ever touch anyone. He laughed. Not a happy laugh, but rather a wicked, malice-soaked laugh. "L-Luke." Leia spoke firmly, attempting to pull from his grip. "St-Stop it. You're hurting me!" she pleaded, but Luke only continued to chuckle.

He looked up at his sister, a sinister grin on his face. Leia gasped at his expression. Luke's eyes were that sickly Sith red and yellow, but they also flashed with a sadistic joy. He released his hold on Leia's hand, and she stumbled away. She backed up a few feet, watching him with a frightened expression. "Luke?" she whispered.

Luke continued to smile, holding his hands out to both sides. "What's the matter, Leia?" he asked, shutting his eyes with pleasure, "You look as if you've seen a Sith." Leia scowled. This was not her brother addressing her. She crossed her arms, watching what used to be Luke intently.

"Perhaps that's because I have." she retorted, tapping her fingers against her sleeves. Luke chuckled, running a hand through his hair and glancing to the side.

"I don't know what you're talking about. It's me, Leia! Your dear twin brother. The one who saved you from the Death Star just a few years ago. Surely you must recognize me, or has pregnancy perhaps affected your senses?" Leia gritted her teeth, pulling her arms closer to her chest. Luke was gone, but she knew there must be some way to bring him back. The Jedi had done the same for their father, after all.

"No," she confirmed, frustration clear in her voice, "however, I can see something far more disastrous has affected my brother. You are not Luke Skywalker. Not the one I know, anyway." Luke sighed, picking at a speck of dirt stuck to his sleeve boredly. He frowned for a moment, almost as if he were trying to pout, but it eventually turned back into that hideous grin. He glanced up at Leia, eyes flashing darkly.

"You catch on rather quickly, princess. How unfortunate you cannot be tempted as your brother was due to your lack of knowledge of the Force. What a shame... You would have made such a powerful ally." Luke paced in a circle slowly, watching Leia with his grin still in tact. Leia glared at him, being oddly unafraid. Matter of fact, she couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, please." Luke raised his eyebrows at her, smile wavering. "Do you honestly expect me to belive that Luke willfully joined the Dark Side? I know something has been troubling him the past few weeks, and this is it. Nothing is his fault, but rather _yours_. The darkness in all of us. You and whoever inflicted this on my brother used Luke's emotions against him, just as the Emperor did my father. Maybe not in the same technique, but still. Luke Skywalker is not gone, simply lost at the moment, and I am going to bring him back. Whether _you_ like it or not." Both stared at each other, silence ringing between them.

After a moment, that large smile began to spread across Luke's lips, and he was laughing that chilling laugh. He put a hand over his mouth as he cackled, watching Leia through his eyes that were squinted from laughter. Leia held her ground, continuing to glare as his hand muffled his laugh. After a few seconds, Luke pretended to wipe a tear caused by laughter.

"So bold." He grinned, crossing his arms as well. "As I said, you'd make a marvelous ally. However, I hate to discourage you, but soon your brother will be quite gone. As soon as my master has finished Skywalker's final trial, I will be the new Luke, and the galaxy will belong to him." Leia rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure." she replied sarcastically. "However, I'm quite certain that whatever your so-called _Master_ has in store will not overtake Luke. He saved our father, and now I will save him." Luke snorted, his eyes shining with sadistic pleasure.

"You really _are_ a fun one to talk to, your majesty, but I find myself growing tired of your rambling. You may try to save Luke, but there's just one tiny problem with your theory." Leia raised her eyebrows. "When Luke saved your father, he had the ability to use the Force. Besides, his tempter was far too careless. My master, on the other hand, is not so foolish. And this time... There are no other Force users to stop the darkness!" Luke threw out his hand, and a droning sound filled Leia's ears.

It suddenly felt as if strong hands were wrapped around her neck, cutting off the flow of air she needed to live. The princess threw her hands up, trying in vain to stop the Force choking. She gasped and wheezed, trying to get words out. "L-Luke. Stop. This-s isn't.. Y-You." Luke laughed, tightening his grip through the Force. Leia's eyes slowly rolled up, disappearing behind her eyelids.

* * *

"LEIA!" Luke screamed, desperately pounding the image before him in hopes he may jump out and save her, "N-No... L-Leia, PLEASE!" Snoke laughed to himself as the young Jedi before him slowly fell to his knees. Luke's eyes were wide, tears pouring from them as he watched his sister suffer by his own hands. First, he had hurt Han, now Leia, too? No!

Luke felt his lip trembling and his entire body shaking. "No, no, no, no, no... Leia, Han, Chewie... I'm so sorry... I'm so, so sorry..." he mumbled, gripping his head with his hands. "What have I done..?" What _had_ he done? Snoke smiled with delight at young Skywalker's suffering, leaning back on his throne in a relaxed manner.

"So you see, Skywalker," he waved a hand, "it is far too late for you and your friends. This will be far easier if you surrender, now." Luke stared at the blackness beneath him, hands shaking and tears dripping onto his gloved hands. Snoke's voice echoed in the emptiness around him, filling Luke with rage.

The blond slowly stood to his feet, not removing his gaze from Leia for a single moment. For some reason, even though he did not in his physical form, Luke was wearing his gloves and had his lightsaber in this realm. He also was free from any injuries, and his rage didn't seem to corrupt his thinking anymore. However, his anger was dangerously strong.

Suddenly, Luke drew his lightsaber, spinning around as he activated it and pointing the shimmering green weapon at Snoke. He clenched his teeth, eyes flashing in the light of the blade as he glared at his tempter. "You told me I have one last trial, correct?" he spoke softly, then shouted, "Well, if it's to fight you, then I will gladly destroy you and restore peace!" Snoke laughed again, not phased by the dark glare Luke cast him.

"You are very bold. Just like your sister. This is good. I made the right decision in choosing you as my new Padawan." Luke growled, stepping closer to the throne.

"I'll never join you!" he yelled, hand trembling as it gripped the lightsaber. Snoke smirked.

"Besides..." he stated, leaning forward in his seat. "It is not me that you hate, is it?"

"H-Huh?" Luke's arm lowered, the saber resting at his side. He squinted in confusion, searching Snoke's smug expression for a sign of what he meant.

"You will not be battling me, Skywalker. But rather-" Snoke waved his arm, gesturing behind Luke-"him." Luke raised his eyebrows, turning to face the direction Snoke had directed. However, the young Jedi almost dropped his lightsaber when he saw the figure standing behind him. His eyes widened in horror and shock.

There, standing in the distance of the abyss, was Luke himself. At least, the being looked _exactly_ like Luke. The same blond hair, the same pale skin, and the same black outfit. Luke stumbled back, stunned by what he was seeing. The apparent clone chuckled darkly from his side of the abyss, his tone the same as the one that Luke's physical being had been speaking to Leia with on Endor just then.

Luke watched as his clone slowly turned around, activating a bright red lightsaber as he did so. This "Dark Luke" had those horrifying red and yellow Sith eyes that Luke despised so strongly. He smirked, staring at Luke with a bored expression. "Shall we begin, _Luke_?"

* * *

 **A/N: _Another_ chapter?! Look who's on a roll! Honestly, the only reason I'm able to update so much is because I am sick and have been home from school the past few days. :( Therefore, I have plenty of time to write! I hope you enjoy, and also... PLOT TWIST! Kinda? Sorta? Eh, whatever... Idk what to call it. XD**


	12. Chapter 12

"No..." Luke whispered, backing away from Dark Luke, "This is impossible." Snoke chuckled, glancing from one Luke to the other. He was getting quite a bit of joy out of watching this.

"Of course, it is possible." His demonic voice echoed throughout the abyss. "We are in your mind, Skywalker. Anything is possible." Luke shook his head in disbelief, staring into Dark Luke's eerie red and yellow Sith eyes. They sent shivers down the Jedi's spine. The copy standing before him chuckled quietly, stepping towards Luke and spinning the glowing red lightsaber with his fingers.

"What's the matter, Luke?" He grinned. "Are you afraid?" Luke stumbled back as Dark Luke approached, causing his clone to cackle with laughter. "Thought so. That's all right. _You should be_." he hissed on the last part. Luke trembled, his fingers brushing the hilt of his own lightsaber. There was obviously no way out of here without fighting, and the longer he stayed, the more likely Han and Leia were to die.

Luke's blood boiled with rage. This was all his fault, and now it was time to end it. Once and for all. He swung his lightsaber out of its hilt and activated the shimmering green weapon. He yelled, sprinting forward to strike down Dark Luke. Red and green collided as Snoke laughed wickedly in the background.

" _This_ is your final trial, Skywalker."

* * *

"L-Luke..." Leia gasped, grasping her neck to remove the invisible hands strangling her. "P-Please..." Luke laughed evilly, continuing to Force choke his sister. He tightened his hold through the Force, causing Leia to suffocate even more. The moon hid behind clouds in the sky, causing the whole clearing to be as dark as dark could be.

However, Leia could still see those Sith eyes shining in the night, causing her to tremble with fear. Her brother really was gone, now, but she still knew she could bring him back. Somehow.

It was almost as if Luke had read her thoughts because he cackled even harder. "What, still think you can save poor little Skywalker?" he taunted, releasing his grip on the princess. Leia collapsed to the ground, coughing and hacking as she held her sore neck. "Oh, please! Let me let you in on a little secret, your highness. No one can bring Luke back but himself, and there is absolutely no chance of that happening! My master far more powerful than you could ever imagine, and no one will stop him!"

Leia positioned herself on her hands and knees, grasping the dry dirt and grass in her hands. She continued to cough, her breathing large, greedy inhales for air. Her neck stung like she had been burned, and she eventually rested her forehead in the dirt. Luke sighed, pacing around in circles.

Leia sighed, her breathing eventually slowing a little. She knew this darkness controlling Luke was right. Only Luke could bring himself back now, but she would do all in her power to help. Leia closed her eyes, reaching out to her brother through the Force. Begging him to hear her. _Luke,_ She mentally called to him. _It's okay..._

* * *

Luke and Dark Luke went back and forth, their glowing blades colliding as they fought in the black abyss. Dark Luke spun, swinging his lightsaber down to hit Luke's head, but the Jedi was slightly faster. Green deflected the strike, sending Dark Luke stumbling back onto the ground. Luke leapt at him, lightsaber raised overhead.

Dark Luke rolled out of the way at the last second, but Luke jumped at him again. He threw his hand up, Force throwing Luke across the abyss. The Sith hopped up, grinning as he ran over. Luke impressively jumped to his feet just as Dark Luke approached, blocking the red blade that almost struck him again.

They pressed into each other, lightsabers hissing as they connected. Luke struggled, yelling openly as he tried to push back. Dark Luke continued to smile, eyes flashing from the glow of their blades. Luke gritted his teeth, channeling the Force into his strength. His lightsaber got closer to Dark Luke's face, but he did the same, pushing the weapon back near Luke's own face.

They struggled a moment longer, but a sudden Force shove from both of them at once sent them both flying backward. Luke tumbled across the black as Dark Luke caught himself with one hand in a crouched position. He leapt to his feet, rushing back over to the Jedi. Luke threw up his lightsaber, deflecting the blade about to fall on him.

He jumped up, and they were going back and forth once again. Both blocked hit after hit, strike after strike. The battle went on for a while. Eventually, Dark Luke pretended to swing for his opponent's hand, but then instead wacked the weapon from Luke's grip. Luke shouted, falling onto the ground. He leaned back, arms holding him up and lifting his head as a shimmering red blade rested inches from his neck.

Sweat trickled down Luke's forehead as Dark Luke laughed, leaning in close to the Jedi's face. "This is it, Skywalker," he hissed, his breath hot when it hit Luke's skin, "I win."

* * *

"Hurry up, Chewie..!" Han breathed, bouncing in Chewie's arms as the wookie ran, "We gotta... Help the kid. And Leia!" Chewie roared that he knew that, but sped up his pace anyway. Han was right. They needed to hurry, or who knows what might happen to Luke and Leia. Chewie growled a soft assurance to Han as they ran, but the smuggler was fading in and out of consciousness.

Well, Luke and Leia weren't the only ones they needed to hurry for. Chewie told Han to stay with him before speeding up once again. They were almost there. He could feel it...

* * *

"I won't let you hurt them," Luke hissed back, arms wobbling behind him. He was growing tired from the battle, and his anger was peaked. Han, Leia, Chewie... He just wanted to protect them. He wanted to protect them from himself...

Dark Luke chuckled, rolling his eyes at the man before him. He pushed the lightsaber closer to Luke's neck, grinning wickedly. "Don't worry yourself. Soon, you will be destroyed, as will Captain Solo, the princess, and the wookie." Luke felt his rage bubble over. His hands clenched into fists, trembling from so much anger. No...

"NO!" Luke removed his arms from the floor, dropping onto his back and kicking his legs. His feet came into contact with Dark Luke's knees, causing the Sith to cry out in pain and fall to the ground. Luke crawled to his knees, throwing one hand in Dark Luke's direction and the other toward his discarded lightsaber. Dark Luke flew back even farther, hit the blackness with a painful _thud!_ , and Luke's lightsaber landed in his own hand.

He activated the weapon, jumping up and practically leaping across the room. He reached down, grabbing his opponents stranded lightsaber and activating it as well. Within seconds, Luke was towering over Dark Luke with both lightsabers at his neck. Snoke cackled as Luke breathed heavily.

"Very good, Skywalker." Snoke applauded, leaning forward on his throne with great interest. "You've almost completed your trial! Now... Kill him, and it will be done." Luke almost smiled. That sounded very pleasing at the moment, honestly. However, Dark Luke was smiling up at Luke as the Jedi glared. He almost seemed to _want_ Luke to kill him.

Luke's grip on the lightsabers trembled, and he glanced to the side in hesitation. Dark Luke chuckled. "Come on," he grinned, eyes flashing darkly, "you know you hate me." Luke froze, realization striking him as Dark Luke said those words. _You know you hate me_. Everything seemed to freeze in time, and his legs felt weak. How could he have not seen it before?

The whole time, all this temptation and anger... It wasn't random, it wasn't just a phase. It was all _planned_. Planned by Snoke. His goal all along with the nightmares and the flashes of anger wasn't to make Luke hate his friends.

It was to make Luke hate _himself_.

That's why he had been falling to the Dark Side so strongly. Luke was filled with fear at the idea of hurting his friends, he was angry at himself for ever even considering hurting them, and he had hated himself. Luke had hated himself for it all. All of that led to the Dark Side, and Snoke had used that against him.

It wasn't himself Luke should be angry with. It had never been. Suddenly, the Jedi knew exactly what he had to do. It wasn't fighting, it wasn't destroying Snoke. It was something far more simple than any of that. Something he should have done a long time ago...

"I forgive you."

* * *

 **A/N: I apologize if this chapter kinda sucks! I know it's shorter than most of the others and kinda choppy, but I CAN NOT write fighting scenes for the life of me! There was so much fighting that had to happen and I'm just like "BLAH" when it comes to that! I'm sorry! But the next chapter should be better! And how's that for a cliffhanger? You thought Luke was gonna win this fight by a lightsaber's blade? HAHAHA that's funny. NOPE I just turned epicness into stereotypical "love conquers all" in literally two paragraphs. XD Well, IT'S TRUE SO I'M NOT SORRY.**

 **Anyway, I'm not sick anymore so that's awesome! Yay for wellness! Enjoy this chapter if you can!**


	13. Chapter 13

Dark Luke's eyes widened, his smirk fading. His arms wobbled, and he looked as if he might fall. The Sith gaped at Luke, shock in his glowing Sith eyes. "Wh-What did you say?" he stumbled over his words, sounding very unlike himself. Luke's expression was soft by now, and he removed the lightsabers he had positioned at Dark Luke's neck.

He deactivated the weapons, his gaze fixed on the man before him. "I forgive you." he repeated himself. Dark Luke was still in disbelief as Luke stepped away from him, both lightsabers off and lowered by his sides. He looked at his boots, mulling over Luke's words in his head.

"What? But..." Dark Luke shook his head. " _Why_?" All attempts to maintain his smug and proper demeanor were gone, now. By then, Snoke had had enough of this foolish forgiveness. It would do no good, anyway. The creature seemed to growl, cutting Luke off before he could say anything.

"Ignore him!" Snoke hissed, slamming a fist on his throne. The sound of his hand making contact with whatever material made up the large chair caused a mighty _boom!_ to echo throughout the abyss. Dark Luke flinched, but Luke did not budge. He had no fear anymore. "Skywalker, here is your chance! Destroy him!" Luke spun to face Snoke, his glare hard.

"No." he spoke firmly, holding his ground. "That is what the darkness wants me to. I will not give in!" Snoke glared back at Luke, annoyance obvious in his demonic eyes.

"Very well, then," Snoke sighed, leaning back on his throne boredly. "Then you must _die_." Luke gasped when one of the lightsabers flew from his hand. He spun around just in time to see Dark Luke running at him with the blood red lightsaber activated. Luke's eyes widened, and he activated his green lightsaber just in time to block the attack falling on him.

He was tempted to fight back, but Luke knew he couldn't do that. Instead, he only blocked the attacks falling on him. Dark Luke fought fiercely, almost as if he was desperate to end Luke as soon as possible. That was odd, considering how before he had seemed to enjoy battling a bit before he would destroy his opponent.

"Why would you forgive me?" Dark Luke shouted over the clashing of their blades, sweat pouring down his face. His old smug voice was starting to return, and the question was more of a taunt. However, unease seemed to float around the Sith.

Luke took a deep breath, continuing to block attacks. "Because!" he called back, "It's not your fault! Not _my_ fault." Dark Luke scowled, trying to hit Luke across the head, but the attack was blocked once again.

"Of course it was! We threw Han into the wall and almost killed him! What do you call that?"

"No!" Luke shouted, sadness crossing his face as he remembered Han's shocked expression when he had slammed into the wall, "We didn't! I was under the influence of the darkness. I would _never_ hurt Han intentionally!" Dark Luke frowned, realizing Luke was right about that. He quickly focused on his rage, though, strengthening his attacks. He needed something else...

"Well..!" he stumbled over his words, fighting Luke even more fiercely, "That doesn't matter! There are _plenty_ of things that we've done that have nothing to do with the Dark Side! What about Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen?" Luke froze, causing Dark Luke to grin. That had hit him just right. Dark Luke held his hands out to the side, a sly expression on his face as Luke stared, speechless. "Yeah, Beru and Owen! If we had been there when the Empire had attacked, we might have been able to save them. But we weren't! We were with Obi-Wan!"

"W-Well..." Luke started, but Dark Luke cut him off.

"And let's not forget Obi-Wan! It's our fault he died, too! He was fighting Vader, and instead of helping, we just stood there like an idiot!" Luke looked down, hands trembling and lightsaber lowered at his side. Dark Luke smirked. "And Han and Leia were tortured on Bespin just so Vader could have us! They froze Han in carbonite, and he'll never be able to sleep peacefully again because all he can dream of are those horrible six months he was locked in that icy prison! Then there was Father... He died, too! And it's all. Because. Of. Us!"

"NO!" Luke screamed suddenly, causing Dark Luke to stumble back from the ferocity of his voice. Even Snoke was startled by the youth's loudness. Luke was breathing heavily, lightsaber clutched in his grip. He closed his eyes, trying to calm his racing heart. After a moment of silence, he looked up at Dark Luke, blue eyes flashing from the glow of the two lightsabers. "No," he said firmly.

Dark Luke seemed confused when Luke started approaching him, lightsaber deactivated and glare stone cold. "Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen could not be saved. As much as I hate it, even if we _had_ been there, we would have surely died as well. And Obi-Wan made his own choice. He allowed Vader to kill him, and we could do nothing, even if I really wanted to." Luke was getting closer to Dark Luke, who was now slowly backing away as the Jedi approached.

"Well, they-" he began, but it was Luke's turn to cut Dark Luke off.

"And, yes, they tortured Han and Leia to get to us," Luke went on, "and they froze Han in carbonite and sent him to Jabba. And I _hate_ that. I hate to see my friends suffer, especially for my sake, but we did _not_ activate that carbon freeze chamber. We didn't lay a hand on Han and Leia. We couldn't do anything. That was all Vader and the Emperor. And as for Father... I didn't want him to die, but there was nothing to be done. The Emperor killed him, not us. Plus, what did he have left here? Me and Leia? No. He would just be miserable were he still alive. He's happy now. He's with his friends and our mother, and that's what he wants! That's what I want! For everyone to be happy, and at peace, and to enjoy their lives!"

Luke breathed heavily. Dark Luke stared at him, a shocked expression still on his face. Luke stepped towards Dark Luke again, until they were mere feet away from one another. "So," the Jedi said boldly, "because of all that, I am not afraid of you. I am not angry with you... And I forgive you." Suddenly, there was a clicking sound from behind the two of them. Both Luke and Dark Luke turned to see the apparent screen showing what Luke's physical body was seeing.

As they watched, Chewie came running into view... Carrying Han in his arms.

* * *

"Kid..!" Han attempted to shout as he and Chewie approached Luke. Leia was lying on the ground, almost falling into unconsciousness from the Force choking she had experienced earlier. Luke looked up, scowling when he saw Han.

"Honestly, none of you have the brains to avoid a Sith when you see one." he hissed, crossing his arms impatiently. Hadn't he dealt with Han earlier? He should have thrown him harder...

Han looked disoriented as Chewie sat him down on his feet, which wasn't surprising considering the injury he had taken earlier. Han tried to stand up straight, but instead found himself stumbling back into Chewie's arms. The nervous wookie held his friend up, steadying him nervously. Han looked weakly up at Luke, wobbling as he stood there.

"K-Kid..." he mumbled, blinking away his blurry vision. It felt like he was seeing after hibernation sickness all over again. "Don't say that... You aren't a Sith." Luke laughed now, throwing his head back as he cackled. Han did not appear phased, though. Leia looked up weakly from her position on the ground, watching as her brother and husband talked.

"Oh, please." Luke smirked at Han. "You're both completely idiotic! After all I've done, you still choose to try to help? What is with that?" Han looked down, feeling something like pressure on the back of his head. He knew it was Luke using the Force on him, and it was making the pain in his head unbearable. However, he squeezed his eyes shut, trying his best to ignore it.

"B-Because..." Han began to fall back, and Chewie roared worriedly for his friend as he caught him. "It isn't your fault, Luke... And even if it was, I forgive.. ya..." Luke stumbled back almost, shocked by what the smuggler had said. Then, from the ground, Leia's exhausted voice spoke up as well.

"I forgive you, too, Luke..."

* * *

 _I forgive you, too, Luke..._ " Leia whispered. Luke turned to Dark Luke, satisfaction on his face as the latter watched in shock. His eyes were wide as he stared at the scene before him, his disbelief obvious. Snoke slammed his fist on his throne once again, clearly getting frustrated. What was Skywalker pulling?

"Enough!" He then turned to Dark Luke. "What are you doing? Destroy him!" The Sith, however, did not move to attack. Dark Luke's eyes were still wide, and small tears were starting to form in the corners of the red and yellow orbs. His hands were trembling, and the lightsaber in his grip dropped to the ground, rolling away slowly.

Luke watched, wondering what would happen. Dark Luke's mouth moved as if he might say something, but before he could speak, a bright white glow enveloped his form. Luke and Snoke both shielded their eyes from the intensity of the light, peeking between their fingers in an attempt to watch. After a moment, the white glow faded, and in Dark's Luke place was a child.

Luke removed his hands from his eyes, staring in amazement. There stood a small boy, about six or seven years old from his appearance. He was sobbing, wiping large wet tears from his big blue eyes. His short blond hair was a mess as he cried, and he wore a baggy white tunic and matching pants. He swayed from side to side in his little brown shoes. This wasn't just any child...

It was Luke as a child.

"I'm sorry..." little Luke sobbed in his tiny voice, "I-I'm so sorry... I didn't wanna hurt anyone. I r-really didn't..." Luke stared in shock at the small boy for a moment, amazed by what he was seeing. After a minute, Luke gave a little smile, getting on his knees to be eye level with the tiny version of himself.

"Hey," he said gently, lifting the little boy's chin. Large tears were still rolling down little Luke's cheeks. Luke smiled. "It's okay. It's not your fault... Alright?" The child stared for a moment before nodding, his head bobbing up and down. "I forgive you," Luke whispered. He placed his hands on the younger version of him's shoulders, and little Luke sniffed again as he wiped his own tears.

Suddenly, an aura of light began to glow around the boy, causing Luke to blink in surprise. The light began to absorb little Luke, but he didn't seem to notice at all. He just stared at Luke. The glow then touched Luke's fingers. As little Luke vanished into nothing but light, it all went into Luke's fingertips and tingled throughout his body. Suddenly, Luke was alone and glowing with white light.

He slowly stood to his feet, turning to face Snoke, who was watching in shock and horror. "No..." the creature growled quietly, then louder, "No!" For the first time, Snoke stood from his throne, but there was nothing to be done, now. The glow surrounding Luke was spreading across the abyss, lighting everything up with a great white light. When the gleam hit Snoke, he hissed as if in pain.

Luke smiled, knowing he had won. Snoke glared at the Jedi with heavy hatred as the light absorbed him. "This is not over, Skywalker! I cannot be done away with so easily. I may not have gotten to you, but there will be others. Others just as strong. You just wait..." With that, Snoke vanished, fading into the light.

Luke looked around, making sure he truly was gone. However, before he could even glance around, he felt himself growing tired. Luke felt himself wobble on his feet, and he was then falling backwards into the light. He was falling...

Falling...

Falling...

But he wasn't afraid, for he knew he was going home. Home to his friends.

* * *

 **A/N: How was that?! Thank the enormous amounts of caffeine I consumed while writing this part! There's still one more chapter to go, and maybe another after that. However, the next chapter should be the final one! I might write another to explain the aftermath, but it'll probably just be a brief description and not so much a chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

There is no greater feeling than that first day of total recovery after you've been sick. For weeks, your body has ached. Muscles have been far too sore to move, a shiver has constantly been running down your spine... The ache of the flu has overwhelmed you for far too long, and you're almost to the point of wondering if you shall ever recover from this illness. Finally, however, there is the day.

You wake up in your bed, ecstatic to find your nose is no longer clogged shut. You sit up, and there is no pain that shoots through your body as you move. Smiling, you throw off the covers and toss your legs over the edge of the bed, nearly laughing in relief when the absense of your blankets doesn't leave you freezing to death. All that day, you joyously strut around, being unbelievably grateful for your health.

That is how felt Luke the second his bright blue eyes fluttered open. Everything happened in a blur, but he could still remember everything clearly somehow. He opened and closed his hands, clutching the cool dirt of Endor in his fingers. Slowly sitting up, Luke's body felt a little weak and the cuts and bruises he had earned previously burned just a bit, but other than that, the blond felt _fantastic_.

He carefully pushed to his feet, only to be nearly knocked down again by Leia. The princess squeezed her brother in a tight hug, laughing thankfully. Luke laughed as well, hugging her back. "Luke!" Leia breathed, "I knew you would come back to us!" Luke smiled, holding her tighter.

"Thank you..." he whispered, rubbing a hand through her hair. As they stood there a moment, eyes closed, Luke remembered Snoke, which caused him to frown as a shiver ran down his spine. Snoke... The young Jedi squeezed his eyes shut tighter, reaching out into the Force with all of his might. He felt around, trying to find Snoke's presence within the galaxy, but strangely, there was nothing. No darkness, no temptation...

No Snoke.

Luke felt a smile trace his lips. Perhaps the demonic being was gone? He sure hoped so. Of course, Luke understood that Snoke could be concealing his presence somehow. He had done it to Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Yoda, so it wouldn't be surprising if he did it to Luke as well. The Jedi would have to watch out, making sure he never felt that presence again. If he did, then he would do all in his power to track down that horrible creature and destroy him. He would also have to watch out for his students when he trained them. If they were tempted in such a way as Luke was... Well, then it may be difficult to tell.

For now, however, Snoke appeared to be gone, and Luke would worry about him later. If he did come back, then Luke would be ready. No temptation that thing offered would ever pull him to the darkness ever again, and he would try his best to make sure it never affected anyone else, either.

Luke pulled away from Leia, still smiling thankfully as tears threatened to flow from his eyes. Suddenly, a voice spoke up from behind, slightly startling the siblings. "Look who decided to come back to us," Han said, cracking a crooked grin as he slowly and carefully made his way over. He still appeared to be rather weak from his injury and blood loss, but other than that, the smuggler seemed considerably better. At least now he could walk somewhat.

Luke grinned at his friend. Han held his arms out at his sides as he walked over, and the two embraced. Han ruffled Luke's hair gingerly before they pulled away, keeping his hands on the younger man's shoulders. Suddenly, Luke had an idea. He placed a hand gently on Han's arm and continued to smile as he sent a wave of comfort into Han through the Force. Hopefully, that would help the Corellian heal quicker.

Han instantly felt the dull ache in his head lessen tremendously, causing his grin to grow. He gave Luke a look that silently said "thank you" and Luke smiled in return. It was a peaceful moment, so neither said anything so they could preserve it. All of the sudden, two large, furry arms wrapped around the pair, causing both men to gasp. They laughed, however, when they found it to only be Chewie giving them both a big bear hug.

"Careful, Fuzzball," Han said through laughs, struggling to free his arms from Chewie's grip, "Don't hurt us more than we are already." he freed an arm and patted Chewie on the head. Luke laughed, patting Chewie's arm as well. Chewie roared affectionately, confirming how happy he was that the friends were all alright. Leia walking over as the wookie sat Han and Luke down, smiling as she did so.

The princess hugged both of them, whispering happily, "I'm so glad you are okay." Both Han and Luke smiled, hugging her back. Luke rested his chin on Leia's head as Han kissed her softly on the lips. The young Jedi looked up to the sky, watching the stars twinkle from the heavens. He gave a relaxed smile as the moon reflected in his own blue orbs.

After so many weeks of worry and fear and anger and hatred... All he could feel now was peace. There was nothing but peace and Luke's love for all of his friends. That was something Snoke would never understand about the Jedi or just mankind itself. Love, peace, and forgiveness were so powerful. Far more powerful than any form of hatred, far stronger of a weapon than anger, and so much more assuring than fear.

Tonight, Luke was safe and sound with his friends. His _family_. Whatever the galaxy threw at them, they would overcome. No one, not even Snoke, would bring them down as long as they were together.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N: And they all lived happily ever after! Well, until the events leading up to and during TFA occur... *sobs* Actually, I'm going to leave it up to YOU guys to decide if this fanfiction leads up to TFA or diverges from the canon timeline and gives our heroes a happier ending! Personally, I like to think that Snoke is over and done with here, but honestly, this story could go with the movies as well since I never actually say that Snoke is dead/gone/whatever. Use your imagination!**

 **Anyway, I would like to thank all of you lovely human beings who read this fanfiction! I had SO much fun writing it, but I am quite thankful to have finished at last. I hope I did alright with this ending... Wrapping stories up has never been my cup of tea.**

 **I am so thankful for all of you who read! Thank you for rushing to read when I would go into no-life mode and update within a day of posting a previous chapter, and thank you for waiting when I would get caught up in other things and not update for a few weeks. Thank you for your detailed critique, humorous comments, or reviews about how much you loved chapters. Your responses always make my day! :)**

 **I am so happy if you enjoyed this fanfiction, and once again, thank you for reading!**


End file.
